total drama mansion
by justagamer1
Summary: 26 contestants have signed up for a brand new season of total drama. they have to stay in the mansion of their dreams while competing in daily challenges in order to win the million dollar reward. hosted by Ethan Sinclair.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note.

I had to repost this story due to fanfiction deleting it. I have gotten rid of what I think is the reason they deleted it and hopefully they won't delete it again. Hopefully.

**...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own total drama, if you want to know who did. Google it.

**Warning****:** This episode contains some swearing, some suggestive content, a jerk jock, an egotistic host and a lack of character development. Read at your own risk.

**Pairings:** They will be a secret for now.

…...

Episode 1: Meet the tenets.

…...

The episode begins with a view of the front steps of the mansion a young looking man with combed back dark blue hair a black suit with a red bow tie is standing on them.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to total drama mansion, I'm your host Ethan Sinclair" said the man on the front steps. "You may remember me from the unaired episode of are you smarter than a Canadian fifth grader. tonight we have twenty-six teenagers from different walks of life, who are willing to live in a fabulous country style mansion for two million dollars" the man pulls out the briefcase and opens it showing the money inside "but there's a catch" he closes the lid 'they must fight to the finish in daily challenges, the last one standing wins speaking of which looks like our first contestant has just arrived"

A limo stops in front of the mansion

A Canadian boy with short brown hair, wearing a barber shop quartet style clothing and hat walks out.

"Welcome Andrew," greeted Ethan.

Andrew runs up to Ethan and shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to be here Mr. err." Andrew pauses for a second. "Not to be rude but I thought Chris was hosting the show."

"Yes well he is a bit caught up in his big bad total drama island project." said Ethan. He looks at the camera. "It won't last." he turns back to Andrew. "Anyway it's Ethan. Ethan Sinclair."

"Ah well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sinclair." said Andrew.

"I see you have a barber shop quartet thing going on here. Are you part of a group?" asked Ethan.

"Indeed I am. I am a part of the magnificent four, the world's greatest barber shop quartet. In fact my group is the reason I came here." Andrew said.

"You don't say." said Ethan not really paying attention.

"Indeed my group needed some advertising and some funding so I came here to advertise our group and to hopefully win the million dollar prize to fund our group." explained Andrew.

"Uh huh yeah, well it's been nice talking to you but we have a schedule to keep. Just put your luggage over there and wait for the others" said Ethan

Andrew nods then walks onto the porch and waits for the others. The first limo leaves and the next one pulls up.

A Canadian boy with shaggy black hair, wearing a black shirt with a red jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers steps out.

"Welcome to your new home Becker" greeted Ethan.

Becker walks up to Ethan while struggling to carry his luggage. "Oh uh hey"

"Need any help with that?" asked Ethan as he summoned three butlers from the mansion.

"NO!" screamed Becker, he realizes he screamed and says nervously. "er I mean no I got it" he walks up the steps still struggling and stands next to Andrew.

"Okay," said Ethan a little suspicions. He then turns his attention to another limo pulling up. "Ah next contestant,"

A Canadian boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, large black rimmed glasses, a blue shirt with an alien design with the words believe underneath, and tan khakis walks out.

"Welcome Carl" greeted Ethan.

Carl walks up and nervously shakes Ethan's hand while avoiding eye contact. "n. to meet you sir."

"So Carl, how's it feel to be out of the house? Your parents said you haven't left their basement in months." 

"Yeah," said Carl. Carl joins the other contestants all while still avoiding eye contact.

"Well that was interesting." said Ethan. He then turned his attention to the arriving limo.

"Next contestant!" announced Ethan.

A Canadian boy with shaggy brown hair, gray t shirt with a navy blue spider design, blue jeans and black sneakers walks out.

"Welcome Carter!" greeted Ethan.

"Quite," said carter not giving a damn. He walks over to the others without saying another word.

Ethan turns his attention toward another limo pulling up. "Next contestant." announced Ethan.

An African Canadian boy, with short brown hair, brown eyes, white tank top tan jeans and white sneakers walks out.

"Welcome Devon, how's it feel to be out of the city?" greeted Ethan.

"Pretty good, it's nice to get out to the country side for once." said Devon. He shakes Ethan's hand and walks over to the other contestants.

Another limo arrives with a Caucasian boy, with short brown hair, a wool cap and ski goggles, heavy white parka a blue scarf, blue mittens, blue jeans and brown boots, carrying a snowboard... The boy walks out of the limo.

"Welcome Eric" greeted Ethan. "Uh why are you dressed so….. uh warm?"

"Well I figured since were in Canada, but its weird there's no snow around." said Eric.

"That's because it's summer." said Ethan as if he were talking about the weather… which he was.

"Well crap." said Eric as he took off his hat and goggles and his parka revealing a white sweater, and walked toward the other contestants.

Another limo comes up and a Canadian boy, with shoulder length brown hair, red shirt tan khakis, and black sandals walks out.

"Welcome Erwin." greeted Ethan.

Erwin waves at Ethan, pulls out a duffel bag and walks towards the other contestants.

Another limo pulls up with a Canadian girl, with long brown hair, green shirt with a red rose design, shaggy tan jeans, and black sandals. She walks off the limo.

"Welcome felicity!" greeted Ethan.

"Hi there um…" said felicity.

"Ethan, Ethan Sinclair." said Ethan.

"Oh okay Ethan." said felicity. She then looks at the contestants. "Am I the only girl here?"

"Well the others haven't arrived yet, if that's what you meant." said Ethan.

"Kind off," said felicity. She walked toward the other contestants.

Another limo arrived with a Canadian boy, with long wild brown hair, neck length beard, shirtless with torn up tan khakis. He walks out of the limo.

"Welcome Grady!" greeted Ethan.

Grady just grunts then walks over to the other contestants, and sniffs felicity freaking her out.

"Huh." said Ethan. "I must not be one to talk to."

Another limo arrives with a Canadian boy, with shoulder length blonde hair, hairy chin, red unbuttoned button Hawaiian shirt, tan khakis and black sandals. He walks out of the limo.

"Welcome Herman!" greeted Ethan.

"Hey man." said Herman as he fist bumps Ethan then walks toward the other contestants without saying another word.

Another limo arrives with a Canadian boy, with shaggy short black hair, one blue eye and one green eye, gray button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and white sandals.

"Welcome Ivan!" greeted Ethan.

"Salutations Ethan Sinclair." said Ivan almost menacingly.

"Well at least some one knows my name." said Ethan.

"Oh I know more than just your name. I know all about you." said Ivan. He then yanks a hair from Ethan's head and runs toward the contestants, laughing.

Ethan scratches his head in confusion. "okaaay."

A limo arrives and an Asian boy, with short black hair, a silver sword necklace, a black shirt and blue jeans gets out.

"Welcome jasper!" greeted Ethan.

Jasper bows to Ethan and then walks toward the other contestants.

A limo arrives, and a Canadian boy, with black hair, a gray tank top and blue jeans with white sneakers comes out.

"Welcome Kent!" greeted Ethan.

"s'up man." said Kent. He then looks at the other contestants and laughs. "Aw man this is rich." he walks up to the others "listen up ladies, you better quit now cuz I'm gonna win this thing."

Devon walks up to Kent. "Oh yeah well bring it I'm gonna mop the floor with you."

Felicity gets between them. "Guys stop it now save it for the challenges."

"Better listen to the cutie don't wanna wear you're self out before the challenge, I wanna be the one that destroys you." said Kent.

Devon growls at him then stomps a way.

Kent puts his arm around felicity's shoulder. "Thanks for the help cutie, but I could've handled him." he leans in a little closer to felicity. "Now how 'bout a little kiss?"

Felicity pushes him away. "First off stop calling me cutie, and second if you think I would ever be with a guy like you, you are sadly mistaken."

Kent looks at her with a surprised look on his face and then he laughs. "You think I was," he then burst out laughing. "Sorry cutie I go for girls with a bit more 'ample offerings'."

Felicity blushes then covers her chest with her arms then walks away.

Kent watches her walk away. "Not bad though."

Felicity stretches the back of her shirt over her rear.

Soon another limo pulls up, and a Canadian boy, with short black hair, hair on chin, black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers walks out.

"Welcome Logan!" greeted Ethan.

"Thank you." said Logan not really meaning it. He then walks to the other contestants, examining them.

Another limo pulls up, and a Canadian boy, with shaggy brown hair, and square lens glasses, red shirt, blue shorts, and black sneakers walks out.

"Welcome Martin!" greeted Ethan.

Martin was reading 'snow falling on cedars' and hadn't noticed Ethan

"Uh Martin,"

Martin looks up and see's Ethan. "Oh uh hi," he looks back down, and walks toward the others contestants.

Another limo pulls up, and a Canadian boy, with short curly brown hair, chubby, yellow shirt with a sun design, blue jeans and red sneakers walks out.

"Welcome Mort!" greeted Ethan.

"Hey thanks, good to be here." said Mort, a little cheerfully. He then walks towards the others.

Another limo pulls up, and a Canadian boy, with shaggy blonde hair, yin yang necklace, white t-shirt with a blue exclamation point design, blue jeans and white sneakers comes out.

"Welcome nick." greeted Ethan.

"Oh um t. you" said nick nervously. He then walks towards the others.

Another limo pulls up, and a Canadian boy, with shaggy black hair, black shirt with a red "doom" design, black jeans and black shoes comes out.

"Welcome Octavo!" greeted Ethan.

"Thanks," said Octavo blandly. He walks past Ethan towards the others.

Another limo pulls up. A African-Canadian girl, with curly black hair, pink tank top, sun earrings, blue jeans, and black sandals comes out.

"Welcome Patty!" greeted Ethan.

"Hey Ethan," said patty as she hugs Ethan. "It's so nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." said Ethan. Patty blushes and giggles. "Why don't you go wait with the rest."

"Ok," said patty. She then walked toward the other contestants.

Another limo pulls up, a Canadian boy , with brown hair and brown eyes, and a red ninja costume gets out.

"Welcome uh red." greeted Ethan.

Red bows and flips over towards the others. Jasper gives him the evil eye.

Another limo pulls over, a Canadian boy, with shaggy black hair, a necklace with a black peace sign, black t-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots comes out.

"Welcome Rick!"

"Hi there," said Rick. He shakes Ethan's hand and walks towards the other contestants.

another limo pulls up, a Canadian boy, with short brown hair, backwards red baseball cap, gold chain, white muscle shirt (wife beater) shaggy blue jeans and white sneakers comes out.

"Welcome Stan!" greeted Ethan.

"s'up McLean" said Stan.

"Sinclair actually." corrected Ethan.

"what'evs." said Stan with a shrug. He then joins the other contestants.

Another limo pulls up, and a Canadian boy, with curly brown hair, tye dye shirt, tan khakis, and black sandals, comes out.

"Welcome Tobias!" greeted Ethan.

"Hey," said Tobias with a wave and he joins the others without saying another word.

Another limo pulls up, and an Asian boy, bald, wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers comes out

"Welcome Xenos!" greeted Ethan.

"Hello," said Xenos. "A wonderful place you've got here."

"Why thank you." said Ethan as Xenos joined the others.

Another limo pulls up, and a Canadian girl, with long blonde hair, pink t-shirt with purple star design, tight blue jeans, and white sandals comes out.

"Welcome Jasmine!" greeted Ethan.

"Is this where were suppose to stay?" said Jasmine ignoring Ethan.

"Yes," answered Ethan.

"Cool," stated jasmine as she joined the other contestants.

Another limo pulls up. Ethan notices this and smiles. "Ah and here comes our final contestant" announced Ethan.

A Canadian boy, with short orange hair, headphones around his neck, blue and white jacket, white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and white sneakers comes out

"Welcome Zeke!" greeted Ethan.

"Hey man," said Zeke as he shakes Ethan's hand. He looks over at the others. "This my competition?"

"Yes," answered Ethan.

"Cool," stated Zeke. He walks toward the other contestants and stands in front of them. "I hope none of you take it easy on me 'cuz I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"Good," said Devon and the two fist bumped.

The final limo drives away and Ethan turns to face the contestants. "and that's everyone, contestants meet your new roommates, they will be your friends, your enemies and your teammates." as he said this everyone turned to face who was next to them, Xenos looked at Nick and tried to shake hands with him but Nick fainted, Devon and Kent turned to each other and growled, Zeke and Felicity turned to each other and blushed.

Ethan waited a few seconds before speaking. "Are you ready to see your new home?" Ethan was met with scattered 'yes's and some whooping. "Alright then let's get started."

Ethan walks up to the front door. "Welcome to your new home." he opens the door and they enter the foyer.

The foyer was large and open with golden glow. There was a staircase set at the back of the room that lead to the upper floors, there was also a large gold fountain in the center of the room, the gold was fake but it was still nice. There were two doors in the room, one at the right and one at the left.

"Whoa" said a stunned Eric.

"You said it" said Mort.

Ethan waited a few seconds while the contestants were in a stunned silence before he spoke up. "Now if you would follow me." He walked over to the door on the right and they followed him.

He opened the door and led them into a large room with many bookcases and tables in almost maze like fashion; there was a large bay window that likely let in a lot of light during the day, a stair case lead to a second level with a few more bookcases lined up against the wall.

"Welcome to my library. You may read any of the books you wish, my only request is that you keep the books the way you found them okay? Okay, continuing on." Said Ethan, he closes then the door and leads them up the foyer stairs to the second floor.

The second floor was a long hallway with white ivory walls and multiple hanging potted plants. Along the sides of the walls were multiple doors.

"This is the second level." said Ethan. "Here there is a gym, an arcade, a movie theater, a rec room, a bowling alley, an art studio, a computer room, a toy room…"

"Toy room?' interrupted Zeke.

"Well mostly we have that for an later challenge, really what's in there is a bunch of Lego's, as I was saying, a spa, a music room, a skydiving simulation room, and the rest you'll figure out on your own. Moving on."

He leads them up another flight of stairs. This floor was the same as the second floor a long hallway with multiple doors lining the wall. The only difference was that the wall were not white, one side was red while the other was blue.

"These are your sleeping arrangements; you will each have your own individual room. If you'll notice the walls are either blue or red. Well that is because those are the team colors, people on the red team will get rooms on the red side, vice versa for blue team. Now you're rooms are all the same."

Ethan leads them into one of the rooms. The room was nice, fancy and very spacious bedroom with red silk curtains that covered the windows which likely lead to a deck. Also in the room as a nice big soft looking bed and a bureau. There were two other doors in the room.

"This is where you will be sleeping, if you couldn't tell." said Ethan.

"Swank," said Jasmine.

"Now if you'll notice there are two doors, one leads to the confessional where you can get something off your chest or just say hello to the viewing public."

"The other door leads to your bathroom which everything you will ever need a bathtub slash shower slash hot tub."

"Let's continue our tour back to the first floor." said Ethan and he led them back down to the foyer and led them to the door to the left.

"Welcome to the dining room," said Ethan as he opened the door.

The dining room was a large room with one long table in the middle, on one side of the table the table cloth was blue while the other was red. There were doors to the left of the room obviously leading into the kitchen

"This is where you will have your meals, you may eat any time you feel like it, just ring the bell." said Ethan.

He then rang the bell that was hung next to the door and a blond man in a chef's outfit walked out of the kitchen.

"Hallo," said the man with a distinctly Swedish accent.

"Everyone meet Ed he is the chef, just tell him your hungry and he will bring you a menu." explained Ethan. Ed then brought out a menu roughly the size of a dictionary.

"Wow mort looks like you're in heaven." said Kent. Mort just gave him an angry glance.

"This is also where you will be having your elimination ceremony." explained Ethan. "Other places to visit are the backyard where we have our swimming pool along with a small forest slash garden. Also the basement and the attic are off limits."

"Why?" asked Stan.

"Because the basement is where we have all our equipment for the show, and as for the attic it's because it's haunted." said Ethan.

"What?" said Martin.

Just then four men walked into the dining room.

One of the men was roughly 75 years old and going bald, he was wearing a butler's outfit.

The second man was wearing a gasmask and a red rubber fire proof suit. On the suit the word 'Dufresne' was printed on it.

The third man was a ninja… really he was just a ninja.

The fourth man looked around 30 with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He had curly black hair in almost an afro; he also had a slight goatee. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. Tan khakis and black sandals.

"Ah good you're here." said Ethan. He turns to the Contestants. "Meet the employees here at total drama mansion they will aid you on this little game of ours. First off is Willis."

The 70 year old man steps forward and bows. "At your service sir's and madams,"

"Willis here is my faithful butler. If there is anything you ever need just call him." said Ethan.

Ethan cleared his throat and spoke again. "Next is our resident medic, Dufresne."

The man in the fire proof suit stepped forward.

"Dufresne here is our resident medic, from pain killers to antacids to laxatives if you have any health problems Dufresne is the man to see."

"He looks kind of familiar." said Carl.

"Does he?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah … he reminds me of a video game character but I just can't place him." said Carl.

They all look at Dufresne who was now holding a fire ax wrapped in barbed wire and he was playing it like a guitar.

Ethan pondered for a moment then shrugged. "Doesn't seem familiar to me,"

Defresne then started pushing his arms forward as if to perform a 'hadoken'

"Moving on." said Ethan. "Meet our two tech experts."

The ninja and the other man stepped forward.

"Doc,"

After hearing his name the ninja bowed.

"And Dan,"

The fourth man 'Dan' stepped forward without much enthusiasm.

"Ugh why did we have to be here." said Dan. "These kids don't need to meet us. I mean it's not like they'll see us again, were the behind the scenes."

"True, true." said Ethan. "But this is part of your punishment for eating my cake."

"Ugh, for the last time I didn't eat your cake." said Dan with much annoyance.

Doc then pulled out a picture that reveled Dan eating a slice of chocolate cake greedily.

Dan glared at doc and said. "I hate you."

Ethan chuckled for a moment then ceased. "Any how, you are dismissed." said Ethan to the employees. The four men left the dining room.

"Well," said Ethan. "I suppose this is as good a time as any other to form the teams.

"Finally!" said jasmine.

" Zeke, Xenos, Andrew, Grady, Felicity, Jasmine, Kent, Martin, Mort, Ivan, Tobias, Rick, and Erwin you will be now known as team red." announced Ethan.

"That's it?" asked Zeke. "No team name, just 'team red'."

"If you want a 'fancy team name' you can make one yourself." stated Ethan.

"Okay," said felicity. "How about…"

"RED WINNERS!" interrupted Kent.

"May I finish?" said Ethan sternly.

"Red, Herman, Eric, Nick, Carter, Stan, Patty, Carl, Becker, Jasper, Octavo, Devon, and Logan, you will be team blue." announced Ethan. "Now if there are no questions I shall leave you to do your thing. Oh and do enjoy your stay."

Ethan then left the contestants alone

…...

Later that night everyone was getting settled in. Becker was on the stairs once again struggling with his things.

"c'mon c'mon" said Becker. Soon enough Devon walked by with his luggage in hand.

"Need any help" asked Devon as he walked by.

"No I'm fine" said Becker. Then the flap on his bag opened and a cockatiel flew out. "Spartacus no!"

The cockatiel flew around for a few seconds then landed on Becker's shoulder whistling happily.

"What the?!" exclaimed Devon.

"Please Devon don't tell anyone" pleaded Becker.

Devon looked conflicted staying silent a couple of seconds. But finally he sighed and said "my lips are sealed."

Carter was at the bottom of the staircase hiding smiled and whispered "mine aren't."

…...

Confessional:

Zeke. "Oh man this is going to be awesome!"

Xenos. "Wow, it's nice to finally meet some people outside of my immediate family."

Andrew. "How positively splendid, I can't wait for the game to begin. And I promise to show good sportsmanship."

Grady. He just stares at the camera growling.

Felicity. "I half expected to have a good time here, but now that I met Kent *sigh* oh well might as well ignore him. I just hope I can."

Jasmine. "Everyone here is a loser it's going to be so easy to win."

Kent. "The million is in the bag, ain't no one here who can beat my athleticism!"

Martin. "Man did you see that library, I can tell I'm gonna have a good time here."

Mort. "Wow I can't believe I'm here, (looks down) I just hope my weight doesn't become too much of a problem."

Ivan. He is holding up the hair he got from Ethan and laughing diabolically. "Soon, sooooon muahahahaha!"

Tobias. "This should be an interesting show."

Rick. "This is going to be fun, lot of um… interesting people here"

Erwin. He just waves at the camera.

Red. "whooooooooooooo frikken sweet time to show off my sweet ninja skills!"

Herman. "Man I am just psyched to be here, this is going to be fun."

Eric. "I'm still a little embarrassed considering I came ready to snowboard but I doubt that that will hurt my chances in the game."

Nick. He's shaking nervously. "sooooo *hehe* this is *heh* the confessional…. Soooo that patty is cute." he then blushes.

Carter. "Many of the people here are not very bright, maybe I could manipulate a few to bring me to the final four."

Stan. "Ladies watch out ain't nobody safe when Stan the man is around

Patty. "ain't it weird that there's only three girls here"

Carl. "*weezing* I'm here I can't believe It." he takes a hit from his inhaler "I'm nerding out over here"

Becker and Spartacus. "I hope Devon hasn't blabbed to everyone about Spartacus, I mean I can't lose this, Yams is depending on me."

Jasper. "I can't believe Red is here, he needs to learn his place."

Octavo. "These people are idiots they need to accept that all life is an abyss of darkness."

Devon. "So far everyone's been pretty cool, I even found out that we all signed up for big bad Total Drama Island but were rejected, crazy."

Logan. "Everyone here is my puppet, they will soon be under my control."

…...

The scene changes to outside the mansion with Ethan standing on the front steps.

"And so that concludes tonight's episode, tune in next time here on total drama mansion, this is Ethan Sinclair signing off."

…...

END.

…...

Next time see as the 26 contestants go on a scavenger hunt in the library and annoy each other to no end.

…...

Red team

Zeke: The music fan.

Xenos: The Chinese mystic.

Andrew: The dapper fellow.

Grady: The caveman.

Felicity: The sane vegan girl.

Jasmine: The bitch.

Kent: The in it to win it athlete.

Martin: The absent minded bookworm.

Mort: The low confidence fat guy.

Ivan: The mad scientist.

Tobias: The level headed boy.

Rick: The cool guy.

Erwin: The thoughtful mute.

…

Blue team

Red: The westernized ninja.

Herman: The beach bum.

Eric: The American snowboarder.

Nick: The shy guy.

Carter: The child prodigy.

Stan: The hip hop artist.

Patty: The rumor spreader.

Carl: The nerd.

Becker: The bird boy.

Jasper: The samurai.

Octavo: The grim guy.

Devon: The city slicker.

Logan: The antagonist.

…..

Employees

Ethan: The host/ a Chris in a suit.

Ed: The Swedish chef.

Dufresne: The silent medic.

Willis: The loyal butler.

Dan: The tech expert.

Doc: The tech ninja.

…...

Justagamer1. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own total drama why would you even think that.

**Warning: **this fan-fic contains some swearing, some sexually suggestive content (nothing too sexy) some offensive stuff.

**Pairings:** (Not yet)

…...

Total drama mansion. Episode 2. Book smarts.

…...

The episode opens up with a view of the front of the mansion with Ethan standing on the steps smiling his signature smile.

"Welcome back." said Ethan cheerfully. "I am your host Ethan Sinclair and this is total drama mansion. Today our twenty six contestants will compete in their first challenge; the team to win will get to stay. The team that doesn't will have to vote off one of their own and they may never come back. For this is total drama mansion!"

…...

Theme song

…...

The scene changed to Becker in his room as he chased Spartacus. "C'mon Spartacus get in your cage we don't want to get caught."

Spartacus just flies up on top of a floor lamp in the corner of the room and whistles. Becker just sighs.

Just then someone knocked on his door.

"Crap!" exclaimed Becker. He grabs Spartacus and puts him in his cage. "Okay," said Becker trying to calm himself down. He opens the door and Carter is there.

"Oh hey Carter is it time for breakfast?" asked Becker and he laughs weakly. Carter just raised his brow.

"Yes but first." said Carter then he whistled and Spartacus flies out of his cage and lands on Carters shoulder.

Becker was in stunned silence and he said finally with a blank face. "I can explain."

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." said Carter.

"Really?" said Becker with wide hopeful eyes.

"No," said Carter bluntly. "But if you want my lips to be sealed you will join me in an alliance."

Becker hesitates for a second. "Ok I will." said Becker finally.

…...

Confessional:

Becker. "well of course I had to join Carter he was going to tell people about Spartacus, and that would of gotten me voted off and I can't be voted off I need to do this for Yams."

…...

Dining room 8:30A.M.

Everybody was sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

Mort looks around and leans in next to Ivan. "Hey who's Ethan Sinclair exactly?" he asked.

"Oh he is a millionaire, not quite sure how he gets it." said Ivan surprisingly sane. He then lifts up the hair he stole from Ethan and laughs maniacally.

…...

Confessional:

Ivan. "Soon I will have my own army of Ethan's. Soon I will rule the world with an iron fist. First I will nuke most of new England except for Maine where I will spare Stephan king and appoint him as my speech writer just until I can finish my invention that brings back the dead then Winston Churchill will write them. Then I will gain the south and south western states trust, they have guns down there that will be very useful. My plan is coming together." just then he drops the hair. "Oh crap!" he dropped to the floor and tried to find it.

…...

Ethan entered the dining room. "If I may have your attention please." said Ethan. "Today's challenge will take place in the library. Once you are finished with breakfast meet me in front of the library doors."

…...

The scene changed to the foyer in front of the library doors 9:00am.

"Is everybody here?" asked Ethan as he counted the contestants. "Good time to begin."

He opens the door and leads them into the library. Next to the library door were two tables with their team colors.

"Your challenge will be a scavenger hunt." he takes out two papers gives one to Zeke and gives one to Devon. "Each team will get thirteen books to look for in my library, one for each of you. Once you obtain a book bring it here to the table with your team's color." he points to two tables, one red one blue. "Also you can't leave the tables once you bring your book okay? Good, the first team to get all thirteen wins. So get started."

…...

(Red team)

Zeke looked down at the list Ethan had given him and read it. "Ok we got Dracula, the last of the Mohicans, rage…."

"Rage!?" said Martin excitedly.

"Yeah by Richard Bachman, Why, you want it?' asked Zeke.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Martin.

"Oh okay then go!" said Zeke. Martin runs off.

"Okay," said Zeke and he continued. "We've got little big man, the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe, around the world in 80 days, high climber, 20,000 leagues under the sea, code talker, Swiss family, Marley and me, three musketeers and baseball in April. I'll take Dracula if no one minds."

"I'll be willing to seek out last of the Mohicans." said Xenos.

"I'll search for this works of the fellow Edgar Allen Poe." said Andrew.

"I'll look out for high climber." said Felicity.

"Code talker." said Mort not too eagerly.

"Swiss family." said Ivan not paying attention, planning how to claim another of Ethan's hairs.

"I'll take Marley and me if no one minds." said Tobias.

"Three musketeers for me.' said Rick.

Erwin pointed to baseball in April on the list.

"Okay then and Kent, Grady and Jasmine can look for little big man, around the world and 20,000 leagues." said Zeke.

"Ugh whatever." said jasmine.

…...

(Blue team)

Devon was inspecting the paper for his team. "okay so we have the Bachman books, Nancy drew secret of the old clock, hardy boys the tower treasure, the strange case of D.R. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the lion the witch and the wardrobe, Moby dick, Heidi, journey to the center of the earth, the hobbit, Frankenstein, Oliver twist, ghost hotel and tom sawyer. So guys what do you want."

'I'll take secret of the old clock." said red and he ran off.

"I'll take the hardy boys man." said Herman.

"I'll take DR. Jekyll." said Eric eager to prove himself.

"I'll take the Narnia one." said nick.

"I'll take Moby dick." said carter.

"Heidi for me." said Stan.

"Journey to the center of the earth." said patty.

"The hobbit!" said Carl excitedly.

"Frankenstein," said Becker.

"Oliver twist." said jasper.

"Tom sawyer." said Logan wishing he spoke up sooner.

"And that leaves Octavo with ghost hotel." said Devon.

Octavo sighed and said "whatever."

"Alright let's get started." said Devon and the team scattered. Devon looked back at the list. 'Richard Bachman? Like as in Stephan king?" asked Devon to himself.

…...

(Martin. Book: rage.)

Martin was looking through the bookcases zealously.

"q… r… s for Stephan king." said martin excitedly as he took the book off the self. "sweet." he exclaimed.

As he was getting ready to leave he looked around and smiled. "well it'll be a while before the challenge is finished." he said and that was all the convincing he needed. He sat down and began reading the book.

"'The day I got it on was nice;' "

…...

Confessional:

Martin. "Rage was a book Stephan king had written early in his career. It had a very short shelf life because he had it taken off of shelves because there was a conspiracy going around that it was sparking school shootings."

…...

(Herman. Book: hardy boys)

Herman was wandering down the book cases looking for the book with a smile on his face and not a care in the world whistling.

…...

Confessional:

Herman. "Good thing our first challenge isn't too strenuous man I've watched this show before and a lot of the past challenges were really stressful man.

…...

(Zeke. Book: Dracula)

Zeke was searching from shelf to shelf looking for the book. He finally spotted it and was about to grab it but it shot out at him and hit him in the chest. The book retracted back into the book shelf.

As Zeke was holding his chest in pain Ethan's voice came on over the intercom. "By the way two things I should have mentioned. One not all the books are on their assigned shelf and two some of the books are fake and attached to mechanical arms that shoot out when they detect movement."

"Thanks for telling me." said Zeke sarcastically as he stood back up wincing in pain. He glanced up at the chandelier hanging above him. He stood there thinking for a moment.

"Dracula's a vampire." he finally said. "Vampires turn into bats… bats hung upside down like chandeliers… nah that's stupid." he then leaves and the camera changes to a top view of Zeke revealing the book in the chandelier.

…...

(Xenos. Book: last of the Mohicans.)

Xenos was sitting on one of the tables in the center of the library. He was calmly rubbing his temples thinking. He raised his head as if he realized something and rushed toward a potted plant in the corner. He moved the potted plant and pulled out the book.

As he was heading back to his teams table he ran in to Andrew. "Salutations my exquisite fellow." said Andrew excitedly.

"Salutations to you too." said Xenos cheerfully.

"Have you by chance seen the book I am supposed to be searching for?" asked Andrew.

Xenos thought for a second. "Did you check the bust of pallas?" asked Xenos.

"No not yet where is this bust of pallas?" asked Andrew.

"It's by the stairs to the second level of the library." said Xenos.

"Thank you Xenos." said Andrew.

"It's no problem." said Xenos. And with that Andrew rushed (well it was more of a gallop) toward the book. Xenos just smiled and continued on his way.

…...

Confessional:

Xenos. "This challenge is surprisingly calm for the usual one they used in past seasons. Their probably saving the more dangerous ones for later episodes.

…...

(Jasper. Book: Oliver twist.)

Jasper was leaning against one of the bookcases waiting. He checked the books to make sure they wouldn't fire at him. As he waited he heard a *thunk*. He waited a few more seconds and heard another *thunk*.

The noise was Red jumping from bookcase to bookcase. He paused on the bookcase that jasper was leaning against. Jasper seeing this jumped up and grabbed Red by the throat and slams him into the bookcase.

"What are you doing here!?" whispered Jasper.

"Um, competing in a challenge duh." said Red.

"No I mean here in this contest." said Jasper.

"Same thing you are. Getting the money for moms operation." said Red.

Enraged Jasper slammed red into the bookcase. "Don't call her that don't you ever call her that." said Jasper trying to keep his voice down.

He lets go of Red and walks away. And as he walked away he turned to Red and said. "Just stay out of my way." and then he left.

…...

(Carter. Book: Moby dick)

Carter was minding his own business when Becker walked by. Carter grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him close to him.

"We need to talk." said Carter in a soft voice.

"'bout what?" asked Becker.

"The alliance what else?" said Carter.

"Oh," muttered Becker.

"Listen I think we should include Carl into our group." said Carter.

"How come?" asked Becker.

"I have my own reasons." said Carter.

"Okay." said Becker.

There was a few seconds of silence before Becker spoke up.

"Can I go now I need to find my book?" asked Becker.

"Fine just keep in mind the alliance." said Carter.

"Alright," said Becker and he left leaving Carter alone.

Carter just stood there shaking his head lightly when the person who had been watching all of this from the shadows walked up to him. He grabbed Carter by the shoulders and slammed him into one of the tables.

Carter was a little dazed but he could still recognize who grabbed him. It was Logan.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?" asked Carter as he attempted to get up. Logan didn't let him.

Logan breathed a strained breath and breathed out. His breath to Carter smelled frankly like garlic and pickles.

"What do you want?" asked Carter.

Logan was silent for a second and then finally said. "Your alliance,"

Carter paused for a second then said. "You want to join my alliance?"

"No," said Logan. "I want control."

"You want control over my alliance?" asked Carter not sure he heard right.

"Yes and you'll give to me or else." said Logan and he began to twist Carters wrist almost breaking it.

Carter in pain practically yelling said "yes, yes, okay, okay, it's your alliance."

Logan then let go of Carter and went on his way. Carter sat there rubbing his wrist, and he smiled.

…...

Confessional:

Carter. "Well looks like I found my failsafe."

…...

(Felicity. Book: high climber.)

Felicity was climbing a ladder that was set against on of the walls in the room. She was climbing it because the book she was looking for was hanging on the wall at the other side of the ladder. She noticed that the ladder was a bit wobbly; it bothered her slightly since she was now about twelve feet in the air and she had vertigo. But in the end she was able to grab the book.

As she climbed down Kent walked by with his book in hand. He stopped and backed up when he saw Felicity on the ladder. He smiled and kicked the foot of the ladder causing it to wobble.

Felicity tried to keep her grip but fell anyway. She fell and landed in Kent's arms.

"Well well well. I guess you can't get enough of me." said Kent. "How about a kiss for your hero?"

"Not in your life." said Felicity and she pushed him away and fell to the ground.

"Fine be that way." said Kent. He then left Felicity there lying on the floor.

She sat there lying on the floor hating Kent already.

"You alright?" asked a voice.

Felicity sat up and faced the direction the voice came from. It was Zeke. "Yeah I'm fine." said Felicity.

Zeke held out a hand and helped felicity to her feet. "Thanks," she said as she dusted herself off despite not needing to.

"No prob." said Zeke.

There was an awkward silence between the two tenets. Finally Felicity spoke up. "So need any help getting your book?" she asked.

"No I just something to help me reach it." said Zeke.

"Why? How high is it?" asked Felicity.

Zeke pointed at the chandelier. "It's up there."

"Well… why not use this ladder?" asked Felicity.

Zeke was silent for a moment embarrassed that he had missed it. "Right thanks." he said finally. He then grabbed the ladder and sped off leaving Felicity behind. She blushed and sighed.

…...

(Grady. Book: around the world in 80 days.)

Grady was running around the library dragging his knuckles. He ran past a map of the earth. He skidded to a stop (surprisingly not getting rug burn) and back tracked to the map. He spotted the map and ripped it off the wall revealing the book in a nook in the wall. He then grabs the book and runs off.

…...

(Octavo. Book: ghost hotel)

Our little 'ray of sunshine' was wandering the shelves being as optimistic as always.

"Ugh why was I sent here." he mumbled to himself.

As he did that he stumbled upon a small pedestal with a scale version of the mansion on it. On the front porch of the model was his book.

Octavo looked at it with a blank expression. He shrugged and walked away without grabbing it.

…...

(Devon. Book: the Bachman books)

He too was wandering the shelves looking for his book. Currently he was looking through the horror section.

"H's I'm in the wrong place." said Devon to himself, as he looked around the shelves. He then walked around the corner and spotted Martin.

"Hey there uh Martin." said Devon friendly. But Martin was too into the book to notice him. Devon just shrugged. He noticed Martin was reading Rage and recognized it as being written by Richard Bachman.

Devon then began searching the self and found his book then ran off. Martin still sat there unaware of Devon's presence. A book popped out of the shelf on a mechanical arm inches from Martins head. He doesn't notice it and flips a page in the book while the mechanical arm retracted.

…...

(Nick. Book: chronicles of Narnia.)

Nick had just found the book and was now heading to the tables. He then caught sight of a distraught Patty. Nick blushed and walked over to her. Despite not even knowing her for a day Nick had a big crush on her.

"Hi Patty." said Nick nervously.

"Oh hi um…" said Patty.

"It's Nick." said Nick.

"Oh right sorry." said Patty.

"Its alright." said Nick with a nervous chuckle. "So need any help?"

"Well…" said Patty. "I do seem to be unable to find my book."

"Journey to the center of the earth right?" asked Nick.

"Yeah! That's it!" said Patty. "Any ideas on where it could be?"

"Well…" said Nick. "The books are hidden corresponding with the story. Like how I found my book in a wardrobe. Not sure what a wardrobe was doing in a library in the first place. But I digress."

"So my book would be…" said Patty.

"Probably in a globe." said Nick.

"Cool thanks." said Patty and she gave Nick a hug making him blush even more. She then rushed off to her book, leaving a blushing Nick behind.

…...

(Ivan. Book: Swiss family Robinson.)

Ivan was wandering around planning his next scheme to obtain one of Ethan's hairs.

"Should I cut it off in his sleep?" ponders Ivan. He shook his head. "No too easy… perhaps the electric shaver crossbow? No that's no fun at all…." he stops in his tracks and smiles. "Oh I know! I should blow up the house and grab what hair he has left on his corpse."

He smiled at the thought for a few seconds but once again shook his head. "No he has too many chemicals in his hair it'll probably just burn up or something."

It was then he glanced to his left and noticed a scale version of Wawanaqua in a glass case. And in the display was his book.

"Brilliant," said Ivan still smiling.

…...

(Erwin. Book: baseball in April)

Erwin had found his book and brought it back to the tables were Ethan and the rest of the contestants (minus Martin) were at. He then placed the book on the table.

"Both teams are now tied with 12 books each." announced Ethan. "You each have only one book each left to find."

"Whose still out there?" asked Felicity.

"Well," started Ethan. "It seems that for red team Martin is still out there. And as for blue team." Ethan looked over to blue team and did a head count. "No one." he said.

"What?!" yelled Jasmine. "How? they only have 12 books."

"Well obviously someone didn't bring a book back." said Ethan.

"Who?" asked Devon.

Octavo raised his hand "me."

"What?" said Devon in surprise.

"You heard me I didn't bring my book back." said Octavo.

"Well go get it!" said Devon.

Octavo sighed. "Whatever," and he went to get the book.

The camera changed to Martin who was still reading the book. The camera then changed back to Octavo who now seemed to be walking in slo-mo as if the person editing the video decided this would be suspenseful. The camera change to Martin, who was still reading and changed back to Octavo, who was still walking. Then back to Martin then back to Octavo. Over and over again this went on until Octavo came to him book. He sighed and grabbed it. He walked back to the table and set the book down.

"And blue team wins!" announced Ethan.

Blue team cheered in excitement (minus Octavo) while red team just groaned in defeat. Just then Martin walked up to his team.

"He guys what's going on?" asked Martin.

"Where the hell were you?!" yelled Jasmine.

Martin recoiled in fright and stammered. "Wh. Wha. What do you mean?"

"She means we lost because of your stupid ass." said Kent.

"I. I. I'm sorry I…" said Martin.

"Oh you're going to be sorry." said Kent as he came towards him. Martin yelped in fear.

Before a blood bath ensued Ethan grabbed Kent by the shoulder. "Now now no need for violence." Kent crossed his arms and pouted.

"Now then." said Ethan. "Since blue team has won the challenge you may go about your business." Blue team was more than happy to. They walked out with a smile on each of their faces, excluding Octavo, Logan, Jasper and Carter, the latter of them glanced over at red team and smiled.

Ethan turned his attention to red team who weren't very happy. "As for you, you have the rest of the day to figure out who to vote for." Ethan then left the library leaving the team behind.

Kent scowled at Martin and said. "I need to go discuss who to vote for." he then left the library along with Jasmine, Andrew, Grady and Ivan.

Martin just looked down and sighed. "I screwed up didn't I?" he asked. "Now everyone's going to vote for me."

"No their not." said Felicity.

Martin looked up with a surprised look in his eyes. "What?"

"Kent has been an ass ever since he got here." said Felicity. "I haven't known him for a day and I already can't stand him."

"Where are you getting at?" asked Tobias.

"We need to vote off Kent." said Felicity.

"Sounds like a plan." said Zeke.

…...

The rest of the team left the library after discussing their plan to vote off Kent. The only ones left behind were Andrew, Erwin and Tobias. They had decided to grab a book thinking that they were safe tonight so they could do some reading. Once they exited the library they saw Carter sitting on the edge of the fountain waiting for them.

"Ah gentlemen! I've been waiting for you." said Carter.

"You have?" asked Tobias.

"Indeed I have." said Carter with a smug grin.

"But why my fellow?" asked Andrew.

"Well…" started Carter. "You could say I'm asking you for a favor."

"What kind of a favor?" asked Tobias.

"All I request is that you don't vote for Kent tonight." said Carter.

"Huh?!" said Tobias. "What do you mean don't vote for Kent?! He's a jerk."

"Yes but a useful jerk." said Carter.

"What?!" said Tobias.

"Allow me to explain." said Carter. "What would happen if Kent was to be voted off? Who would be voted off next?"

"Your point?" said Tobias with his arms crossed.

Carter grinned and continued. "My point is that once you eliminate him who's to say you're not next. Without cannon fodder like Kent, it becomes more difficult to survive these kinds of shows. And that is why you should vote for Martin."

"So wait." said Tobias. "You say we should keep an egotistical jerk like Kent around, and vote off Martin."

"Exactly," said Carter.

"Why should we listen to you?" said Tobias. "You're just manipulating us so you can get ahead of the game."

Carter just chuckled and walked away. "If you are wise you will vote for Martin."

…...

Later in the dining room, red team was sitting on their side of the table with Ethan standing in front of them.

"Welcome to the first elimination of the season!" announced Ethan. "Red team you lost you know the consequence. You must now vote off one of your teammates." he points to a booth with the word *vote* on the top. "One by one you will enter the booth and write down the name of the teammate you want gone. It's just that simple, now felicity will you start us off."

Felicity got out of her chair and said. "With pleasure." she walked over to the booth and opens the door. She looks over to Kent whom is smiling smugly. She glares at him and enters the booth.

…...

Erwin was the last one to vote. He walked out of the booth and sat down.

A couple minutes later Dan the Tech expert walked into the kitchen and handed Ethan the results for the vote.

"Now that we have the votes." said Ethan. He claped his hands and Ed walks out with a cart with 12 meals covered with lids. Ethan then continued. "Now this is simple so I shouldn't have to repeat myself. If I call your name you will receive your meal symbolizing you are safe and stay for another day. If I don't call your name you will not receive your meal, you will gather your things enter the limo in the front of the mansion, and leave the mansion forever understood?"

The contestants nodded.

"good." said Ethan. "First meals go to Ivan, Tobias and Rick." Ed walked over to them and gives them their meals.

Ethan waited for them to receive their meals before continuing. "Erwin, Zeke and Xenos you are safe." they then receive their meals.

"Andrew, Grady, Felicity." Felicity receives her meal and shoots an angry glance at Kent, who is leaning back still smiling smugly.

Ethan cast his gaze over Jasmine, Kent, Martin and Mort. "Each of you have received at least a vote.

Jasmine shot a glance at everyone who was safe and scowled, Martin crossed his fingers and silently prayed, Mort just sighed to himself and glanced at his bulging stomach, Kent meanwhile just leaned back and smiled.

"Jasmine and Mort." as Mort receives his meal he looks at Ed with a surprised look on his face in surprise.

"Kent, Martin this is it you two received the most votes one of you is going home."

Kent just sat there with a smile while martin sat there scared with his fingers crossed. "And the one to receive the final meal is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kent!" Announced Ethan and Kent received his meal.

Kent stood up and cheered. "boo ya bitches!"

Felicity slammed her fist into the table and cursed herself.

Martin just looked and his hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry Martin but it's time to go home." said Ethan.

…...

A few minutes later outside the mansion, Martin walked out of the mansion with his bags in his hands and got into the limo.

…...

(Limo cam)

Martin. "Hell I didn't last long did I? Well I guess I can't blame them for voting me off and I hope the best of luck to them."

…...

Ethan was outside standing on the front steps.

"And that concludes this episode of total drama mansion. Tune in next time for more drama more action and more me Ethan Sinclair. Goodnight Canada.

…...

END

…...

NEXT TIME. See as the two teams face off in an all for one battle of paint ball. NEXT TIME.

…...

(votes)

Zeke. "Kent's a jerk. I know he's only been here for one day but he has already outlived his welcome."(Kent)

Xenos. "Kent is a bad person, he needs to leave." (Kent)

Andrew. "well I thought about it and I'm going to have to vote for Martin. I know it's cruel to do this to him, but Kent's seems to be more useful in challenges then Martin. Sorry chap." (Martin)

Grady. *Holds up a card saying martin* (Martin)

Felicity. *Sarcastically* "It's been nice knowing you Kent." (Kent)

Jasmine. "See ya later loser!" (Martin)

Kent. "Bye bye martin. Only one of us can win and it aint you." (Martin)

Martin. "Kent's a jerk I can only hope he gets voted off instead of me." (Kent)

Mort. "*sigh* I'm useless. They're all going to vote for me I know it. I know they were talking about voting Kent and them but, they were just saying that to be nice." (Mort)

Ivan. "I don't need to vote I'm just here for Ethan's hair so I'll vote Jasmine since she's such a bitch." *he then laughs maniacally.* (Jasmine)

Tobias. *he's silent for a moment as if in thought then he sighs. He then jolts down his vote on the paper in front of him.* "I'm voting for Martin because Carters right. And I need that million." (Martin)

Rick. "Martin dude sorry man, but I just think your heads not in the game." (Martin)

Erwin. *holds up a card saying Kent and blows a raspberry.* (Kent)

Tally

Martin. 6

Kent. 5

Mort.1

Jasmine.1

…...

Red team

Zeke: The music fan.

Xenos: The Chinese mystic.

Andrew: The dapper fellow.

Grady: The caveman.

Felicity: The sane vegan girl.

Jasmine: The bitch.

Kent: The in it to win it athlete.

Mort: The low confidence fat guy.

Ivan: The mad scientist.

Tobias: The level headed boy.

Rick: The cool guy.

Erwin: The thoughtful mute.

Blue team

Red: The western ninja.

Herman: The beach bum.

Eric: The American snowboarder.

Nick: The shy guy.

Carter: The child prodigy.

Stan: The hip hop artist.

Patty: The rumor spreader.

Carl: The nerd.

Becker: The bird boy.

Jasper: The samurai.

Octavo: The grim guy.

Devon: The city slicker.

Logan: The antagonist.

Employees

Ethan: The host/ a Chris in a suit.

Ed: The Swedish chef.

Dufresne: The silent medic.

Willis: The loyal butler.

Dan: The tech expert.

Doc: The tech ninja.

Eliminated

1. Martin: the book worm.

…...

And so Martin is the first one eliminated. I'm not exactly proud of the first challenge because this seems to be a more of a post-merge challenge on account of how there was very little interaction between the contestants, but the second I thought up this challenge I knew I wanted it to be the first and I knew exactly who I wanted to eliminate after the challenge.

Justagamer1.


	3. Chapter 3

I made a poll, so go check it out, once you finish reading this of course.

Also there are some spoilers to a yet to be released chapter of BBTDI in this chapter. Just so you know.

…...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Total drama. But I do own every character in this fan fiction… except for Chris and Molotov… you'll see them soon enough.

**Warning**: This episode contains some Minor and not so minor swearing, some sexual innuendo, and some other offensive stuff.

…...

Total drama mansion. Episode 3: on the hunt.

…...

The episode opens on the front of the mansion with Ethan Sinclair and Chris McLean standing on the front steps.

"Last time on Total Drama Mansion, Our twenty six contestants went on a scavenger hunt in the library.

"It was a rather tame challenge had it not been for hidden secrets… *flash backs to the books shooting out of the shelves. Ethan laughs*

"And despite having our contestants separated from each other, it didn't stop them from annoying each other.

"Kent hit on Felicity but failed, Carter enlisted Becker into his alliance and Logan threatened Carter to hand over his alliance.

"In the end blue team won the challenge and Martin was the first contestant voted off Total drama mansion.

"What else do we have in store for our tenets, why is Chris Mclean standing next to me, and who will be the next contestant to be voted out? Find out on…

"TOTAL DRAMA MANSION!"

…...

Theme song

…...

Xenos was sitting atop the weather vane outside the mansion meditating. Some leaves and dust blew by his face. He opened his eyes wide in worry.

"Today will not end well." He said.

…...

Devon was in the gym punching a punching bag. Stan walked into the gym and spotted Devon.

"What up my brotha!" Stan said.

"mmh." Devon muttered, not really paying attention.

"That was an awesome display of teamwork yesterday." Stan said. Devon didn't answer; he was too occupied with the punching bag.

"I mean it wasn't a very 'team worky' challenge but I think we work together pretty well." Stan said. Devon said nothing.

"Am I right my n*****!" Stan said. He quickly realized what he said and covered his mouth. "I. I'm so sorry I didn't…. I." he then ran out of the gym. Devon hadn't noticed him at all and continued to punch the punching bag.

…...

Confessional:

Stan. "oh god why did I say that? You're not sopped to say that! Argh! Stupid stupid stupid." *bangs his head against the wall.*

Devon. "I wonder why Stan ran out of the gym, I wasn't really paying attention." *shrugs*

…...

The 25 remaining contestants had gathered in the dining room and were currently eating breakfast. Rick looked up from his serving of bacon and eggs and noticed that Felicity was eating a plate of facon and a grape fruit.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, why?" Felicity asked.

Rick shrugged. "No reason just curious."

"You're one of those freaks?!" Kent yelled.

"Yeah I'm one of those freaks." Felicity said rolling her eyes.

"Holy crap and I thought you were hot!" Kent yelled rather rudely. "No offence babe but I can't stand a girl who can't handle her 'meat'!"

"Did… did you just make an innuendo?!" Felicity said.

"Yes, yes I did." Kent said and took a bite of his sausage link.

"Seriously that was probably the most out of place innuendo ever of all time." Felicity said.

"Yeah?... well you're a freak." Kent said.

"Chauvinistic pig." Felicity said.

"Green bitch." Kent retorted.

"Pencil dick!" Felicity said.

"Shut up weirdo!" Jasmine said. "You're just mad that he doesn't want you no more."

"What?!" Felicity said.

"Yeah you should've thought before you decided to eat that crap." Jasmine said. "Weirdo."

"Hey leave her alone!" Zeke yelled.

"Whoa they have some serious issues over there." Patty said.

"Their scary," Nick said hiding under the table.

Ethan then walked into the room with a wide grin planted on his face.

"Well I see you're all getting along together." Ethan said then chuckled. Someone chucked their eggs at him. He then composed himself. "It's time for today's challenge, so if you would so kindly finish your breakfast then meet me in the back yard." He then walked away.

…...

Confessional:

Felicity. "Seriously what was Jasmine talking about? Me mad Kent doesn't want me, I'm damn glad Kent is no longer interested in me."

Kent. "You know what I forgive Felicity for being a weirdo; I'm still willing to go out with her so long as she doesn't do that in public… or around me."

…...

After breakfast the teens met Ethan outside on the back patio standing next to him was Chris McLean, Doc and Dan, who was wearing some sort of bullet proof vest.

"Welcome to your second challenge." Ethan said.

"Why's Chris here?" Becker asked.

"He's here to co-host the show." Ethan said.

"Isn't he supposed to be hosting another show right now?" Becker asked.

Chris shrugged. "Eh I'm letting Chef take over today. I think he said he wanted to do the basic training challenge again."

"If I may continue," Ethan said impatiently tapping his foot. "Today's challenge is a little game of paint ball."

"Sweet!" Kent exclaimed.

"Yeah it's sweet." Chris said. "I wanted to do a paintball challenge for BBTDI but that stupid pyro screwed it up." Chris then crossed his arms and mumbled angrily.

"Let's get started then!" Kent said impatiently.

"Hold your horses." Ethan said. "We need to explain the guns and armor."

"What's to explain? You point and pull the trigger. C'mon I got a challenge to win!" Kent said.

"Kent please, patience is a virtue." Xenos said.

"If I may," Ethan said starting to lose his cool. "Our tech expert Dan here has developed a special armor, since we don't want any of you getting hurt." Dan was then shot with a paintball by Doc.

"You ass," Dan said scowling at the tech ninja.

"If you get hit five times you're out." Ethan said ignoring Dan. "If you do get hit five times the armor will get extremely heavy and your gun will stop working. To make sure you don't try staying in the game."

Doc hit Dan four more times, Dan fell to his knees and fell forward flat on his face. "You ass,"

"Now any questions?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah when are we going to start?" Kent said impatiently.

"Right now," Ethan said and handed the two teams a map. "These maps will lead you to your 'home base' of sorts. Once you get to your home base you must equip your armor and guns. The goal is to eliminate all targets on the other team. Understand?" nobody spoke up. "Good, the challenge starts when we give you a signal."

"What signal?" Felicity asked.

"A signal," Ethan said.

"What? That's not even…" Felicity started to say but Zeke placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

The two teams looked at their maps then walked into the woods searching for 'home base'.

"Well that took long enough." Chris said.

"Why are you even here in the first place?" Dan asked as Doc helped him back up.

"Beats me," Chris said with a shrug.

…...

Later in the woods, red team was searching for their home base.

"When are we going to get there?" Jasmine asked impatiently. "Seriously I want to get back to the mansion I just discovered a spa there."

"There's a spa in the mansion?" Felicity asked looking up from the map.

"Yeah, if your hippie ass would get out of the woods for one second you would notice these things. Freak." Jasmine said.

"… A simple yes would have sufficed." Felicity said.

"How much longer till we get there?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, I can't read maps." Felicity said.

"What!?" Jasmine exclaimed. "You mean you've been leading us around not knowing where we're going?"

"Hey you're the one who shoved the map in my arms I tried to tell you I can read maps!" Felicity said.

"Aren't hippies supposed to know their way around woods?" Kent asked.

"He's got you there." Jasmine said smugly.

"First off I can't find my way in the woods without visiting multiple times." Felicity said. "Second, I'm not a hippie I'm a vegetarian."

"Same thing," Jasmine said.

Felicity just sighed; Zeke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about them." Zeke said. "If you ignore them they'll go away."

"*sigh* I know, it's just not an easy task." Felicity said.

…...

Confessional:

Zeke. "It sucks that Felicity is caught in Kent's crosshairs, guys like that usually don't let up until they die or grow up and ask themselves what they're doing with their lives… and usually they die before that happens. They usually die." His eye twitched and he rubbed his shin.

…...

Meanwhile, Blue team was walking thru the woods searching for their base. Carter was in the lead with the map.

"How come you can read maps?" Herman asked trying to strike up a conversation with Carter.

"It was one of those things I thought was interesting." Carter said. "I looked into it and figured it all out instantly." He snapped his fingers. "one of the perks of being a child prodigy… sorry for bragging it just sort of comes up some times."

"It's all good, if I was a child prodigy I'd brag about it too." Herman said.

Devon watched as Carter and Herman talked. He glanced over to Nick and Patty who were walking together, Nick was blushing a bright red which Patty didn't seem to notice.

"Looks like our team is pretty mellow for a Total Drama cast." Devon said to Stan who was standing next to him.

"Yeah…" Stan said a little standoff-ish after his and Devon's encounter in the gym.

"No one's really started arguing… yet." Devon said. "Don't get me wrong we still have some bad eggs on the team." Devon said referring to Octavo. But Stan thought he was referring to him.

"Yeah…" Stan said glumly.

…...

Confessional:

Devon. *leaning back looking at the ceiling thoughtfully* "Something seems to be troubling Stan, I want to ask him but I'm afraid he might avoid the subject or get defensive or just shrug it off." *he looks at the camera* "a physiological black guy from the city, mind blowing isn't it?"

Stan. "Oh god I've become an antagonist of the season haven't I? I expected someone like Kent being an antagonist but not me!"

…...

Back at Red team, the team had gathered around for a small meeting, Jasmine was speaking.

"Since it seems that our local hippie is completely useless," Jasmine said and glared at Felicity, Felicity glared back. "We're going to need someone else to read this map."

"Why not Grady he looks like he's a cave man, so he ought to know something about maps." Kent said.

"That is probably the most idiotic plan I have ever heard of." Felicity said.

"Oh what do you know?" Jasmine snapped. She turned her attention to Kent and purred seductively. "That's a great plan." She said as she wrapped her arms around Kent. "That little freak should know something." 

Kent handed the map to Grady. Grady took a look at the map and it seemed he knew where to go because he went off running like a bullet off into the woods.

"Hey wait up!" Tobias yelled. The team then ran trying to catch up with Grady.

…...

Blue team meanwhile was making much more progress.

"How much longer chief?" Devon asked Carter who was still leading the team.

"Not much longer," Carter said. "According to the map we only have less than a fourth of the way to go."

"Wow really!?" Devon asked surprised.

"Yeah, we should be arriving in just a few minutes." Carter said.

"Great," Devon said.

…...

Back at Red team… things weren't much better.

Grady was still ahead Kent trailing close behind. Andrew, Rick, and Jasmine were right behind Kent. Tobias, Erwin, Xenos, Ivan, Felicity and Zeke trailing behind them, and Mort was way behind.

Xenos turned to Felicity. "You know, I could've read the map."

"Great," Felicity said, tired from running.

Mort was starting to slow down, he kept trying to push himself but to no avail. He fell to his knees and sighed.

Zeke and Felicity spotted the pooped Mort and rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked.

"I'm sorry I just can't go on." Mort said, panting heavily.

"It's okay," Felicity said.

"No it's not okay!" Mort blurted out, and began to punch the ground. "I'm so damn useless!"

"Hey man, don't talk like that." Zeke said.

"But I am!" Mort said.

"Mort you're not useless." Felicity said putting an arm around Mort.

"I am," Mort said. "I can't do anything right but screw up and gain weight." Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Don't put yourself down like that." Felicity said.

"Yeah man it's not healthy." Zeke said. Mort just sighed. Zeke patted him on the back. "C'mon lets go catch up with the others." The three stood up and turned around and saw that their team was nowhere in sight.

"Uh oh," Felicity said.

"Sorry." Mort said glumly.

…...

Meanwhile Blue team had managed to reach their home base. The home base was a make shift tent with a bunch of crates, likely filled with the armor and weapons, and a pole with an intercom on it.

"We made it!" Eric exclaimed.

"Way to go man." Devon said as he high fived Carter.

"*sigh* Whatever," Octavo said.

Just then the intercom crackled to life and Ethan's voice spoke up. "Well done Blue team! I must say you got their in remarkable time. Red team isn't even half way to their home base."

"Seriously?" Eric asked.

"Seriously," Ethan said as if to answer Eric. "While they try to find their base you might as well grab your equipment and take a small break." The intercom shut off.

Becker went over to one of the crates and opened them. "Oh hey they have our names on them!"

"They must be made to each of us specifically." Devon said.

"I guess that's why they asked for our measurements on the application form." Patty said and covered herself up some. Nick noticed this, turned away and blushed.

…...

Confessional:

Nick. *blushing* "Patty is so beautiful that I just can't help it but… AAAH Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" *he slams his head against the wall.*

Patty. "I figured Chris was just being a pervert. I mean have you heard? That he dated about six 13 year old girls. True story I swear!"

Devon. "Red team is a not a very well knit team, their always fighting and bickering. The only person on this team who seems to do that is Octavo. But I plan on changing that, by the end of the season I will have Octavo made into a model citizen."

Octavo. "Joy."

…...

25 minutes later Grady reached Red team's home base, Kent was right behind him followed by Xenos, Andrew, Jasmine, Ivan, Rick, Tobias and Erwin.

"We're here!" Kent exclaimed. "Let's get the challenge started!"

"Hold your horses red team." Ethan said over the intercom. "You're missing three members."

"What!? No were not!" Kent said.

"Ah but you are," Ethan said.

"He's right," Tobias said. "We're missing Mort, Felicity and Zeke."

"Where are those wimps?" Kent asked.

"They must have fallen behind." Xenos said.

"Whatever! Let's get started without them." Kent said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Ethan said.

"Why not?!" Kent asked.

"Because that would put your team at a disadvantage." Ethan said.

"Great!" Kent said as he paced back and forth. "We're going to lose because of them."

"Kent be patient," Xenos said timidly. "It's best not to stress over such things."

"Oh shut up fruit!" Kent snapped. Taken by surprise Xenos fell backwards and sighed.

…...

Confessional:

Xenos. "Kent really must be patient; it would be a wise decision for the future."

Rick. "Kent's gotta learn how to chill."

…...

30 minutes later Zeke, Felicity and Mort arrived at the base, out of breath.

"Where the hell have you guys been?!" Jasmine scolded.

"The woods," Felicity said.

Jasmine growled and tried to say something else but was stopped by Ethan's voice over the intercom. "Red team looks like all your members made it. Zeke, Mort, Felicity, put on your armour while you and your team come up with a game plan. The challenge will start 5 minutes after you put your armour on." The intercom died.

Kent scoffed. "Game plan? What game plan? We run and shoot, end of story."

"A good plan would help us get ahead of the rivalling team." Xenos said.

"Yeah, right." Kent said rolling his eyes. "While you guys do your precious planning, I'll be over there doing some warm up exercises. You know? So we can get ahead of the other team." Kent then walked away. Xenos sighed.

"It's obvious we should split up." Zeke said. "It'll be harder to take us all out if we travel in small groups."

"A most exquisite idea." Andrew said.

"Uh… thanks." Zeke said. "Although I can't guarantee that Blue team won't think of the same thing, it's a pretty common strategy for a situation like this."

"It's a start." Felicity said smiling warmly at Zeke.

"Eww puke, that's the best plan you got?" Jasmine said.

"Like you could come up with something better?" Felicity said.

"I could!" Jasmine snapped.

"Then tell us your plan." Felicity said.

"How can a girl make a plan when there's a pile of sexy man meat over there?" Jasmine said, avoiding the question, and pointed to Kent who was doing his warm up stretches, ones that made his hind quarters extremely prominent.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She turned to Zeke. "So who should the teams be?"

Zeke rubbed his chin. "Good question, to start we have twelve members on the team. So we should split up into 4 teams of 3." He glanced over to Kent who was still doing warm up exercises. "Of course were going to need someone to watch over Kent."

Rick raised his hand. "Me and Xenos can handle that, were both the more mellow members of the team, that should help counter Kent's brash recklessness."

"I agree with Rick completely." Xenos said.

"Alright then we have team one." Zeke said.

Ivan put his arms around Erwin and Tobias' shoulders. "I'll take these two on this suicide mission."

"It's not really a suicide mission dude." Zeke said.

Ivan waved his hand dismissively. "Details details."

"Okay I guess we have team two." Zeke said. "Who else?"

"Not me," Mort said. "I'm always picked last."

Felicity looked at Mort concerned then turned to Zeke. Zeke kneeled down next to Mort. "Hey bud, how about you me and Felicity be team three?"

"You're just saying that to be nice." Mort said.

"Naw man, we want to hang with you, right Felicity?" Zeke said and turned to Felicity.

Felicity nodded without hesitation. "You can't always be so negative."

Mort sighed and stood up, Jasmine scoffed. "You guys are teaming up with Mort!? I thought you wanted to win."

Mort looked down glumly; Felicity placed an arm around him. "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know anything. She's a bitch." Mort smirked.

Zeke watched Felicity and Mort then turned to Jasmine. "As for you…" he started.

Jasmine interrupted. "What? You want me to be part of your stupid plan? I don't think so."

"Well too bad," Zeke said. "You're stuck with Andrew and Grady." He turned to the two mentioned boys. "No offence guys."

"No offence taken, good fellow." Andrew said.

"Oh no I'm not going with them!" Jasmine stated.

"Too bad, we need the win." Felicity said.

"Oh please me not hanging around those weirdo's isn't going to keep us from winning." Jasmine said. "Besides Kent could carry this entire team on his shoulders and he doesn't need some Asian hippie or some slow witted cool guy wannabe," She pointed to Xenos and Rick. "To babysit him, he's a man, a real man." She looked at Kent dreamily.

Felicity rolled her eyes and Zeke sighed then spoke up. "It doesn't matter, were a team and we need to act like one."

"*pft* whatever." Jasmine scoffed. "I don't need those losers to help me I can do this by myself." She walked off into the woods by herself.

The intercom then cackled to life. "Uh Jasmine, you can't leave home base until we give you the signal."

Jasmine came stomping back toward the home base with her arms crossed and pouting.

…...

Confessional:

Felicity. "What is Jasmine's problem? Why does she have to be such a bitch?"

Jasmine. "I can't believe I'm stuck with these losers; I hope we lose so I can vote off that hippie. But that would be impossible since we have Kent on our team and he'll win us the challenge." She looks at the ceiling dreamily.

…...

Back at Blue team they were making their own plans.

Devon stood in front of his teammates. "I think we should split up."

What? I didn't say they were any more creative than Red team.

"There are 13 of us so we should split up in 3 teams of 3 and 1 team of 4." Devon said.

"I work alone." Red said.

"Sorry Red but we need to work together." Devon said.

"But I have to work alone! I'm a ninja!" Red whined.

"Red this is a team challenge we have to work together." Devon said.

Red furrowed his brow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ball. He threw the ball on the ground and a puff of white smoke appeared. The team covered their mouths and coughed. When the smoke cleared Red had disappeared.

"Where the…" Devon started to say but was grabbed from behind and thrown on the ground on his back. It was Red who threw him down and he was sitting on Devon's chest smiling smugly under his mask. "Fine you can work alone." Red nodded and got off of Devon. Devon stood up and dusted off his jeans. "So who is our first team going to be?"

"Well if no one minds," Carter said. "I'd like to have a team of me, Becker and Carl."

"Sounds good to me," Becker shrugged.

"Okay," Carl said.

"Alright who else," Devon asked.

Herman raised his hand. "Me, Eric and Jasper can work together."

"Why not," Eric said with a shrug. Jasper just nodded.

"Alright we have two teams, who will be the third?" Devon asked.

Logan grabbed Nick and Patty's arms and lifted them up. Nick whimpered and Logan growled at him.

"Okay I guess we have team three." Devon said. "That just leaves me, Stan and Octavo." Stan gulped.

Octavo sighed. "Whatever,"

"I guess that settles it." Devon said.

As if on cue the intercom cackled to life. "Contestants the challenge will be starting in a few seconds, take this time to make some last minute arrangements."

…...

Confessional:

Devon. "I'm somewhat grateful to be teamed up with Octavo, now I can work on that attitude problem of his."

Stan. "Oh no I'm stuck on the same team as Devon, oh he must hate me, this isn't going to end well."

…...

The two teams stood at the edge of their home base. Pumped up and ready for action. The intercom then crackled to life. "The challenge will begin in 5….4….3…2…" a flare shot into the air above where Ethan and the others were at. The flare exploded into a burst of white light, nearly blinding the contestants. Then when the light dissipated the teams ran into the woods.

Kent ran whooping and cheering with Xenos following close behind him. Rick tried to follow but was grabbed by the back of his shirt by Ivan.

"I need your help." Ivan said and without another word he dragged Rick into the forest with Tobias and Erwin close behind.

…...

(Blue team, Logan, Patty and Nick)

Logan and Patty were walking side by side, much to Logan's displeasure as Patty was talking up a storm. Trailing behind them was Nick who was, of course, too nervous.

"And so like my cousin Kathy was drunk that night that she threw up on her boy toy Kevin and he like screamed like a little girl." Patty said.

Logan was starting to get a little aggravated. His eye was beginning to twitch; He clenched his fist over the handle of his paint ball gun.

"And she got like so mad when I posted all the pictures on facebook, she was like 'dude why did you do that? Kevin broke up with me when he saw those pic's.' and I was like 'I posted them because it was funny, you need to grow a sense of humor.'…"

Just then they heard a rustling in the bushes. Logan pointed his gun at the bush immediately, Patty hesitated, and Nick hid behind Logan.

"Show yourself!" Logan said in a gruff commanding voice.

Kent then jumped out of the bushes. "booyah bitches." He started firing at the two. The two shot back but none of them were landing any hits, he was moving around too much. Soon Patty's armor (now covered in paint) beeped, her gun stopped firing.

"PATTY!" Nick exclaimed in horror as she fell backwards.

"haha! Got cha!" Kent exclaimed. A paint ball from Logan then zipped past his head. "Whoa!" he exclaimed then fired back at him.

Nick rushed over to Patty and kneeled over her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nick, Just go help Logan." Patty said.

Nick nodded and stood up, but as he did he heard one of the armors beep. He turned around and saw Kent standing over the defeated Logan, who was faced down. Kent had one foot on Logan and was pointing his pistol at Nick.

"Your next," Kent said with a grin.

"Shoot him Nick!" Logan screamed. Nick was frozen in place. "What are you waiting for? Shoot him!"

Nick then dropped his gun and ran away. Kent then chased after him. "Get over here wuss!"

Patty and Logan laid there on the ground in silence for a few seconds, and then Xenos came out of the bushes. "So sorry about this," He said then ran off in the same direction as Nick and Kent. "Kent wait up!"

Patty and Logan laid there in silence then Logan said. "God damn moron."

…...

Confessional:

Nick. "Man, my big chance to be brave and I blew it! Why am I so stupid?!"

…...

Meanwhile back on the back patio with Ethan and the rest of them.

Chris was sitting on a couch in front of a big screen TV eating popcorn. "Man this is great I wish I could do this on my other shows. Just sit back and watch the contestants get tortured."

Dan was standing behind the couch also watching the tv. "Don't you always do this on your other shows?"

"Yeah but this time I'm at a mansion!" Chris replied.

Ethan was pacing back and forth watching his watch.

"A watched pot doesn't boil boss!" Dan said.

Ethan glared at Dan then looked back at his watch. "Where is he?" he wandered out loud. Just then a puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared Doc was standing over the paint splattered bodies of Patty, Logan and Nick. "There you are."

Doc bowed and threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Ethan clapped his hands together. "Dan would you please remove the contestants armor."

"Yes master, right away master." Dan said sarcastically. He walked up to the contestants and started to work on their armor. When he finished the contestants stood up and stretched.

"Geez what's in that armor?" Patty asked.

"Stuff," Dan said.

Nick stood up and winced in pain, he grabbed his leg. "I think I need to see the medic."

"Here let me take you." Dan said. He placed Nicks arm over his shoulder to help keep him from falling over and led him into the mansion. Patty followed.

"What happened?" Patty asked.

"My foot got caught in a pot hole and I twisted it." Nick said.

"Pot hole?!" Patty said. What was a pot hole doing in the middle of a hand planted forest?"

"Yeah sorry about that guys," Dan said. "But that would be our doing. Ethan had us put traps around the forest, we would have told you but he made us swear to keep our mouths shut." 

"Oh," Patty said. "Well it looks like the others are in for a surprise."

…...

(Red team, Ivan, Tobias, Erwin and Rick)

The four boys were in the middle of a clearing Ivan was crouched over a pile of machine parts while the others stood around him.

"So…" Tobias said. "What do we do?"

"Just make sure I don't get shot." Ivan said not looking up.

"Fair enough," Rick said with a shrug.

"What are you working on anyway?" Tobias asked.

"Oh just a robot." Ivan said.

"A robot?" Tobias said. "Why are you building a robot?"

"To replace me while I go and obtain some of Ethan Sinclair's hairs." Ivan said matter of factly.

"Huh?" Tobias said utterly confused. "Why do you… you know what I don't want to know."

A few seconds later a shadow zipped through the bushes.

"What was that?" Tobias asked.

"What was what?" Rick replied.

Another shadow whizzed through the bushes and behind a tree.

"Did you see that?" Tobias asked.

"See what?" Rick asked.

"Something ran behind that tree." Tobias said.

Rick and Erwin looked at each other. "We didn't see anything dude…" Rick said.

The sound of a twig snapping came from the bushes. The three boys reacted and held up their guns.

"But we did hear that." Rick said. Erwin nodded.

The boys face the woods ready for anything, and then a pair of red eyes appeared.

"Uh, did Ethan say anything about there being any wild animals in the forest?" Tobias asked.

"He probably just forgot… or didn't tell us." Ivan said.

But it wasn't a wild animal; the figure jumped out and revealed itself to be Jasper. Jasper fired his weapon and hit Erwin square in the forehead. The three boys then fired upon Jasper, but he dodged their shots and fired back. Then Eric and Herman jumped out of the woods and shot at the opposing team. Both teams were hit but none of them fell.

"Damn it Ivan, how's the machine coming along?" Tobias asked.

The fighting didn't seem to disturb Ivan as he was still working on his robot, a few shots whizzed past his head but he didn't seem to notice. "Just a few more seconds," He said.

Within a few seconds Erwin's armor beeped and he fell over.

"Man down!" Rick cried right before his armor beeped and he fell over.

"Ivan, help me!" Tobias cried.

"Just a few more seconds," Ivan said.

"I don't have a few seconds." Tobias said.

"Good," Ivan said as he picked up a large metallic cube. "Cause it's done."

"Great!" Tobias yelled

Ivan pressed a button on the top of the cube and it started to shake. Ivan dropped the cube and it started to transform into a robotic replica of Ivan.

Eric, Herman and Jasper stopped firing and watched this. "What the f…" was all Eric could mutter before the 'Ivan-bot' fired its weapon.

They all watched as the robot fired its weapon and hit…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Absolutely no one,

"Ivan what the hell!" Tobias yelled.

Ivan shrugged. "What? I didn't have time to install an aiming apparatus."

Then the robots upper torso began to spin, still firing its weapon actually hitting a few people including Ivan and Tobias.

"What's it doing now?" Tobias asked.

Ivan tapped his chin. "I believe that it has activated its self destruct feature."

"What?!" Tobias yelled.

"Don't worry; it's only a paint bomb." Ivan said.

Back on the back patio where Willis was now serving drinks, Chris, Ethan and the rest of them watched as a pink mushroom cloud erupted from the forest.

Back at the clearing, there was a large red paint spot where the robot was and Tobias, Eric, Herman, Jasper and Ivan's were covered in paint. All of their armors beeped and they fell over.

"Ivan…" Tobias muttered angrily.

"Oh I guess you're going to point the finger at me." Ivan said.

"Yeah," Eric said. "And you know which one."

…...

Confessional:

Tobias. *just pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs*

Ivan. *puts his hands up in the air* "what did I do?"

Herman. "Whoa, what just happened?"

…...

(Red team, Jasmine, Andrew and Grady)

"Now repeat after me 'the rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain'." Andrew said

"Rah rahne rin rain rays rarry rin ra rain." Grady grumbled while perched atop a boulder.

Andrew clapped his hands. "Marvelous, you're getting the hang of it."

"That does it!" Jasmine screamed. "I'm not hanging out with you freaks anymore, I'm outta here." She stormed off into the woods.

Grady and Andrew turned toward each other. "Well that was rude." Andrew said. Grady nodded in agreement.

…...

Confessional:

Andrew. "You know, I'm quite curious on how Grady became a Neanderthal. How did he sign up for the show, and how did he know about this show?

Grady. *just grunts*

…...

Jasmine was walking through the woods, well to be more precise she was stomping through the woods.

"I don't need those freaks." Jasmine said to herself. "I can do this by myself. And hopefully I can find Kent, so me and him can have some 'alone time '." She then heard some leaves rustle. She looked around and saw no one around. "Who's there?"

A shadow rushed by behind her and she turned. "I'm warning you." She said with her voice shaking. She spun around holding her gun defensively. "Cut it out you freak."

Red then jumped out of the tree tops. "bayookasha!" he screamed as he fired his gun at Jasmine. Her armor beeped and she fell over.

"Damn it!"Jasmine screamed. Red threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

…...

Confessional:

Jasmine. "What did I do to deserve to be surrounded by these freaks? Was I a freak in a past life?"

…...

(Red team Zeke, Felicity and Mort)

The three were resting when the hidden intercoms from around the woods crackled to life and Ethan's voice came on. "Attention contestants, the teams are currently tied with only 7 members left on both teams."

"Considering our numbers, were doing quite well." Zeke said as all three of them stood up and continued walking.

"Yeah," Felicity agreed. "How long have we been at this?"

Zeke looked down at his watch. "About an hour,"

The three kept on walking, Mort was straggling behind. Then Mort stepped in a rope loop and was suddenly upside down, hanging from a branch.

"Guys!" Mort yelled. They looked back and saw him hanging from the tree.

"The hell happened?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know I was just walking and all of a sudden I'm like this." Mort said.

"We have to get him down." Felicity said.

"On it," Zeke said. He went over to the base of the tree and climbed toward the branch. He reached the knot in the rope and began messing with it.

"I messed up." Mort said.

"C'mon Mort you didn't mess up." Felicity said.

"Yes I did, I was stupid enough to fall for this trap." Mort said.

"No one knew of the trap Mort… except maybe Ethan." Felicity said.

"No I should have…" Mort was cut off short when he and Felicity heard a rustling in the leaves.

"Zeke was that you?" Felicity asked.

Zeke dropped down from the branch brandishing his gun. "No there are no leaves on that branch."

Then Red popped out of the woods and started firing his weapon at them (hitting them a few times). Felicity and Zeke shot back, Mort was unable to help because he was hanging upside down and he dropped his gun.

"Guys just run!" Mort yelled.

"No we have to protect you." Zeke said.

"Don't worry about me, just run!" Mort yelled.

The two nodded and made their escape leaving Mort and Red alone. Red walked up to Mort.

"Dude that sucks," Red said referring to being hung upside down.

Mort sighed. "Whatever just shoot me."

…...

Confessional:

Mort. "I'm surprised I made it that far, if it wasn't for that trap I probably would have made it farther. *sigh* what am I saying? I wouldn't have gone farther."

Felicity. "I hate to leave Mort out in the woods like that. But we had to… uh… we... *sigh* I don't have an excuse."

Red. "Dude I feel bad about shooting that fat guy like that. It was like kicking a puppy…o r in his case a baby pig. Which is just as bad because piglets are just as cute!"

…...

(Blue team, Stan, Devon and Octavo)

The three were walking through the woods; I mean what else would they be doing? Devon had taken the lead, with Stan close behind but a little distant, and Octavo was straggling behind.

Devon glanced back at Stan and noticed his distant behavior. He decided it was now or never and ask him what's wrong.

"You okay man?" Devon asked.

Stan looked nervous. "Huh? Oh sure, I'm fine."

"Really? Cause you look like something's eating at you." Devon said.

Stan was quiet for a moment then sighed. "Okay I might as well tell you, I'm so…" Stan was interrupted with the sound of someone's armor beeping.

Stan and Devon turned around and saw Octavo covered in paint.

"Joy," Octavo said as he fell over.

They then saw Andrew and Grady stand but a couple of feet from them.

"Excellent shot my fellow." Andrew said. Grady just grunted.

"Crap!" Devon uttered then he and Stan fired at the two boys. Andrew and Grady fired back.

None of their shot were hitting anyone and they started using the trees for cover.

"We'll talk later." Devon said to Stan. Stan nodded.

…...

Confessional:

Stan. "I wanted to apologize to Devon about this morning, but I guess it'll have to wait."

…...

(Blue team, Carter, Becker and Carl)

The three boys were standing still watching Carter as he inspected a rope hanging from a tree.

"So… what are you getting from this rope?" Becker asked.

"Well it appears that this rope was holding on to something… or someone… rather heavy." Carter said.

"This whole forest is full of booby traps." Becker said.

"It appears so." Carter said.

"Carter I have a question." Carl said.

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"If we lose, who do we vote for?" Carl asked.

Carter thought for a second and shrugged. "I'm not sure; everyone's so nice on this team, except for Logan and Octavo. I guess we'll let Logan decide."

"I can't believe Logan threatened you to join his alliance." Becker said. "And then brought us along for the ride."

"Yeah," Carter said rubbing his arm.

"I don't like the idea of working for Logan." Carl said.

"At least if we keep him along no one will target us." Becker said.

"I still don't like it." Carl said.

Carter put a hand on Carl's shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll drop him on his ass the first chance we get."

"Good," Carl said.

Then inexplicably Carter was shot in the back. "Shit moto!" Carter muttered. He turned around and saw Zeke and Felicity. Zeke continued to fire at Carter. The three boys were paralyzed as carters armor beeped and he fell down. "Shoot them, munga damn it!"

Carl and Becker nodded and fired at the two, Carl took on Felicity while Becker took on Zeke.

Carl managed to hit Felicity every time he fired, while Felicity was having some trouble hitting him. Soon Felicity's armor beeped and she fell over.

Carl pumped his arms into the air and cheered. Suddenly he heard an armor beep, he turned his head and saw Becker fall over.

"Oh no," Carl said. He turned to Zeke who had his gun pointed right at Carl. Carl pointed his gun back at him.

Then the two fired at each other. Zeke managed to hit Carl a few times, but Carl managed to hit him every time. Zeke's armor beeped and he fell over.

Carl looked around and sighed. "Guess I'm on my own."

"Afraid so," Carter said, looking up at the sky.

Again Carl sighed and walked off.

…...

Confessional:

Carl. "I guess hanging around inside playing video games all day actually paid off, who'd a thunk it?"

Becker. "What were those words Carter said? Moto and Munga? Why would he say those words?"

…...

(Stan and Devon and Andrew and Grady)

The four boys were still shooting at each other, they were each hit a few times but no one was out of the game as of yet.

Then suddenly a shot fired from Stan's gun hit Andrew and his armor beeped. "Oh, bother." Andrew said, and he fell over.

"We got one!" Stan cheered. He was then hit with a paintball and his armor beeped. "Crud," and he fell over.

Grady pounded his chest and hooted. Then the two boys left their cover and shot at each other.

It wasn't but a few minutes before one of their armor's beeped….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And Grady fell over.

"Man that was intense." Devon said.

Suddenly Ethan's voice seemingly coming from nowhere spoke up. "Attention remaining contestants! There are only five of you remaining. Three on Blue team and two on Red team. Good luck to each of you."

Devon took in a deep breath and exhaled. He then ventured farther into the woods. Andrew, Grady and Stan were left there alone.

"This sucks." Stan said

"Agreed," Andrew replied.

Grady grunted.

…...

Devon continued walking until he reached a small clearing with a large rock in the center. Devon looked up at the top and noticed something moving. But he was unable to investigate as he heard someone come up behind him.

Gun ready He turned around and saw it was Carl who came up behind him.

"Whoa don't shoot! I'm on your side." Carl said.

Devon lowered his gun. "Sorry man didn't know it was you."

"It's alright." Carl said. He looked at the rock and smiled. "Kind of looks like the rock from the 8 pages." **[1]**

"The what?" Devon asked.

Carl waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing,"

Then all of a sudden they heard a rustling from behind them. Both boys held up their guns.

"You think it's our third guy?" Carl asked.

"Nope," Devon said. And he was right. Kent soon popped out of the bushes.

"Bitchin!" Kent screamed as he shot Devon. Devon's armor beeped and he fell over.

Kent then turned to Carl and smirked. "Your next nerd," he shot at Carl but he dodged and fired back, Kent just barely managed to dodge the shot. "Whoa, this one's got bite!"

The two boys shot at each other and dodged the others projectiles. And although Carl had superior marksmanship he barely managed to hit Kent a couple of times while Kent hit him a good amount. Carl's armor soon beeped and he fell over.

Kent threw his arms into the air and cheered. "Yeah! Two down and one to go."

The figure atop the rock (the one Devon noticed) dropped down from the rock and revealed himself to be Red.

"And there he is now." Kent said with a smug smirk planted across his face.

Kent fired at the westernized ninja, but Red managed to dodge every shot.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to shoot you." Kent complained and continued to shoot at him.

Red kept dodging Kent's shot's and shot back at him actually managing to hit him. And soon enough Kent's armor beeped and he fell down.

"No! Impossible!" Kent screamed.

"Way to go man!" Carl said.

"Yeah only one guy left on their team." Devon said.

And as if by cue Xenos walked into the clearing. "Kent really you must slow down i…" he looked around at his surroundings and caught on to what happened. "Oh dear…"

Kent pointed the gun at Xenos. Xenos held his arms up in the air. "I surrender,"

"WHAT!" Kent screamed.

"I surrender," Xenos repeated.

Red lowered his gun. "Why?"

"I don't believe in Violence." Xenos said.

"But your team will lose." Red said.

"I know." Xenos said.

Red shrugged. "Okay…" he said uneasily. He then shot at Xenos until his armor beeped and he fell on top of Kent.

"You idiot!" Kent yelled.

Suddenly Ethan's voice came from nowhere. "The challenge is over, Blue team has won."

…...

Confessional:

Xenos. "Well at least we tried."

Kent. "That little jerk is going to pay for this!"

…...

Back on the back patio all of the contestants (now out of their armor) and the employees had gathered around.

"Congratulations Blue team!" Ethan said. "You have won your second challenge in a row. You are safe from elimination tonight." Blue team cheered minus Octavo. "As for you Red team, you are not so lucky. You have the rest of the day to decide who to vote for."

Ethan and the employees and blue team entered the mansion. Red team stood on the patio moping. Kent was steaming.

"This is all your fault!" Kent screamed, pointing an accusing finger and Xenos. "If you had fought back we would have won this."

"I'm sorry I'm just not a fighter," Xenos said. "If you wanted to win you should have tried harder."

That little comment made Kent all the more furious. "I WHAT!?" he then picked up Xenos by his collar. "What did you say!?"

"Leave him alone!" Zeke said.

"And why should I?" Kent asked.

"We'll vote you off if you don't." Zeke said.

"*pft* yeah right, you wouldn't vote me off. I'm your strongest player." Kent said.

"So what," Zeke said. "We'll vote for you any way."

Kent rolled his eyes and put down Xenos. "Yeah right, I'm hitting the gym. If you know any better then you'll vote for the fruit." He then walked into the mansion.

Jasmine followed behind. Before entering the mansion she turned around and smiled. "Later freaks," and she walked inside.

Zeke stood there clenching his fists. Felicity walked up to him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Kent has to go." Zeke seethed.

…...

When day turned to night all the members of Red team gathered in the dining room. To their surprise Chris McLean was standing next to Ethan.

"Why's he still here?" Zeke asked.

"I'll get to that later." Ethan said. "Welcome Red team to your second elimination ceremony. You know the rules; you enter the voting booth and choose who you want gone the most, understood? Excellent, I hope you know who to vote for."

"We sure do." Zeke said and glared at Kent.

"Zeke would you start us off?" Ethan asked.

"Glad to," Zeke said. He headed toward the voting booth, shot an angry glance at Kent then entered.

…...

Andrew exited the booth and sat down at the table between Grady and Tobias. All eyes were focused at Ethan who looked like he was about to give an announcement.

"Now that all of you have voted," Ethan started. "Chris McLean here would like to make an announcement."

Chris stepped forward. "Thank you Ethan. I would like to announce that we are not going to have a normal elimination ceremony tonight."

"How so?" Andrew asked.

"Well were going to give a few of you immunity." Chris said.

"What!?" Felicity cried. "why'd you have us vote if you were going to do this, I mean what happens if the person we voted for gets immunity?"

"Then the votes don't count." Chris said.

"Great," Felicity said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Then Ed walked out of the kitchen with a cart with 4 covered meals. Then Dan walked into the dining room and handed Ethan 2 pieces of paper.

"Ah, here we go, the results." Ethan said. "Now the terms of immunity will be decided like this, whoever got the most people out of the game will receive immunity, and seeing how only four of you actually managed to do that."

Chris then grabbed the paper from Ethan. "And the four to receive immunity are…" Ethan pushed him away and grabbed the paper.

"The four to receive immunity are….Kent, Ivan, Grady and Zeke." Everyone groaned when Kent's name was announced.

"Just great," Zeke said as Ed gave his meal.

Ethan crumbled up one of the papers and threw it away. "Now on to business," Ethan said, Ed walked out of the kitchen with a cart with 7 meals on it.

"You know how it goes, you receive a meal your safe, if not, bye bye.

"The remaining contestants that are safe are….

"Felicity, Andrew and Tobias." Ethan paused as Ed gave them their meals.

"Rick and Erwin." Ethan paused again.

"Jasmine, Mort, Xenos. Only two meals left, each of you have received a vote."

Xenos was calm, Jasmine was a little confused and Mort seemed to accept his fate.

"The next one safe is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mort,"

Mort looked surprised as he received his meal.

"This is the final meal." Ethan said ominously.

"Marshmallows are cooler to say." Chris said.

"I thought you were using tiki heads full of juice now?" Ethan said.

"Oh right..." Chris said.

"Anyhow, Jasmine, Xenos this is the final meal. The one to receive it will be safe, the other will have to pack their bags and enter the limo of loser and they can never ever come back."

"And the final meal goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jasmine!"

Most of the contestants groaned as Jasmine received her meal.

"HAH! Take that freak!" Jasmine said.

Xenos sighed. "Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't see this outcome."

…...

Later, Xenos stood on the front steps with his suitcase in hand. Most of Red team was there to see him off.

"Sorry this happened man." Zeke said clapping Xenos on the back.

"Yeah we should have known Ethan would have bent the rules in his favor." Felicity said.

"It's alright; I figure I'd be better company to Martin than Jasmine." Xenos said. "Besides if Jasmine leaves you two may regret it."

Zeke and Felicity just looked at Xenos curiously then looked at each other.

Xenos said his goodbyes to his teammates, walked down the stairs, and entered the limo. The limo drove off and Red team entered the mansion. Ethan and Chris stood on the front steps.

"And that concludes tonight's episode of Total drama mansion. Tune in tomorrow to see more drama, more action, and more me, Ethan Sinclair. Good night.

…...

END.

…...

Next time: see as the contestants go to the dogs, literally. Next time.

…...

(Votes)

Zeke. "You are a jerk, I can't explain it but you grind my gears. I can only hope that this is the last day I see your face." (Kent)

Xenos. "I fore saw this coming, I knew this would happen but I let myself believe it wouldn't. I was so excited to meet new people I didn't realize how… violent this game was. So I vote for myself, it is for the best that I do. Besides I'll be better company to Martin than Jasmine." (Xenos)

Andrew. "I vote for Jasmine. Honestly why would they allow such a vile woman on this show?" (Jasmine)

Grady. *grunts and holds up a picture of Jasmine. How he got the picture we'll never know* (Jasmine)

Felicity. "Kent, you are the most egotistical jackass I've ever known." (Kent)

Jasmine. "I vote for Xeons or whatever. The less freaks there are the better." (Xenos)

Kent. "You cost us the challenge." (Xenos)

Mort. "Everyone's going to vote for me I just know it. *sigh* oh well its better off that way." (Mort)

Ivan. "It would be best if we went without Kent. And by we I mean me. Once he is eliminated it will level the playing field." (Kent)

Tobias. "I vote for Ivan, because we don't need another of his inventions screwing us over." (Ivan)

Rick. "Ivan man, he really needs help." (Ivan)

Erwin. *holds up card saying Ivan* (Ivan)

Totals

Xenos. 3

Jasmine. 2

Mort. 1

Ivan. 3(given immunity)

Kent. 5 (given immunity)

…...

Red team

Zeke: The music fan.

Andrew: The dapper fellow.

Grady: The caveman.

Felicity: The sane vegan girl.

Jasmine: The mean girl.

Kent: The in it to win it athlete.

Mort: The low confidence fat guy.

Ivan: The mad scientist.

Tobias: The level headed boy.

Rick: The cool guy.

Erwin: The thoughtful mute.

….

Blue team

Red: The westernized ninja.

Herman: The beach bum.

Eric: The American snowboarder.

Nick: The shy guy.

Carter: The child prodigy.

Stan: The hip hop artist.

Patty: The rumour spreader.

Carl: The nerd.

Becker: The bird boy.

Jasper: The samurai.

Octavo: The grim guy.

Devon: The city slicker.

Logan: The antagonist.

….

Employees

Ethan: The host/ a Chris in a suit.

Ed: The Swedish chef.

Dufresne: The silent medic.

Willis: The loyal butler.

Dan: The tech expert.

Doc: The tech ninja.

….

Eliminated

1. Martin: The absent minded bookworm.

2. Xenos: The Chinese mystic.

…**..**

**[1] **It's a slender man game *shiver*

And so Xenos bites the dust. Mostly he was just filler to give me a full cast of 26 contestants. I felt like I could do a lot with him but I just couldn't part with any other character at this point, as they all were too important.

Well anyway I hope you enjoyed the story. The people I showed this to enjoy it so I think you will too. Until next time.

Justagamer1.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

Hey didn't expect to write another chapter of this story so soon, but I got a review from someone along with the bio of another intern and I just fell in love in love with her, so I wanted to write a chapter introducing her. Mind you I won't always add characters you send me, so don't I don't want my inbox full of bios for interns

…**..**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own total drama, but I do own all the characters in this story, except Chris and Molotov. Oh and Allison belongs to Spark.

**Warning**: this fan-fic contains violence, explicit language, sexual innuendos and ninja Chihuahuas. You have been warned.

**Pairings**: You'll figure it out sooner or later.

….

Total drama mansion.

Episode 4: gone to the dogs.

…...

The episode began with a view of the mansion with Ethan Sinclair standing on the front steps.

Ethan began to speak. "Last time on total Drama Mansion," flash backs to the previous episode.

"We had our contestants go on an all out paint ball war.

"Ivan built a paint ball robot clone of himself so he could steal a bit of my beautiful hair." Ethan smiled and rubbed his hair. "He won't get it."

"But his plan backfired and the robot blew up coating him and his teammates in paint.

"Kent was a beast at the game; he managed to take down the most opponents… on purpose.

"But it was all for not as his rampage was cut short by our ninja contestant Red, ironically causing Red team to lose once more.

"In the end it was Xenos who was voted off due to his refusal to shoot anyone.

"Will Red team get out of this losing streak?

"Will we ever know what Xenos meant when he said they might regret not keeping Jasmine?

"And will that new intern get here with my coffee?"

Just then a fair skinned girl with auburn eyes exited the mansion. She was about 12 to 14 years of age, with dark brown hair in a high pony tail with part of it covering one of her eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie, black knee jeans and black converse. She eagerly handed Ethan the coffee.

"Here you go Mr. Sinclair." She said

"Why thank you Allison." Ethan said and took a sip of the coffee. "All these answers and more will be answered in tonight's episode of…

"TOTAL DRAMA MANSION!"

…...

Kent was standing in the hallway looking at a portrait. He looked at the name of the painter and saw it was Picasso. Kent then laughed. "'Pick-ass-co!' what a stupid name."

…...

Confessional:

Kent. "HAH! I totally ruled at that last challenge. If it wasn't for those teammates of mine I would have won. Oh well, at least I got rid of that fruit Venus or whatever."

…...

As Kent traversed the hallway toward the gym, he spotted Carter standing next to the door.

"What do you want nerd?" Kent said.

Carter smiled. "Just wanted to congratulate you on another lose."

Kent scowled at him. "What did you say?"

"I said congratulations on being a loser." Carter said.

Kent picked Carter up by his shirt and held him up against the wall. Carter just kept smiling smugly. "You have no permission to make fun of my reputation."

"Fine, how about we make a bet?" Carter said.

Kent lowered him down and looked at him curiously. "What kind of a bet?"

"Let's say for every time your team wins I apologize for poking fun at your loses." Carter said.

Kent thought for a moment then shrugged. "Fine, but you also have to get on your knees and say 'I am a wimpy nerd who will never be as awesome as you'."

"Fine, and every time my team wins you have to vote for the person I want you to vote for." Carter said.

"Deal," Kent said.

…...

Confessional:

Carter. "I can't believe how stupid he is."

…...

Felicity was out in the garden, sitting cross legged on a bench and thinking to herself. Zeke saw her earlier from his window and walked into the garden.

"You alright?" He asked.

Felicity turned to him and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine; I just can't believe what Chris and Ethan did. Okay that's a lie; I can believe they did that." She sighed again. Zeke sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Thanks," she said with a blush.

They were silent for a while when Felicity spoke up again. "What did Xenos mean by 'you might regret not keeping her'?" she asked.

Zeke shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't know."

…...

Later everyone (minus Nick) had gathered for breakfast. Everybody on Red team seemed to be sitting away from Kent except Jasmine, being as there was an empty chair beside the two of them.

"Man you can cut the tension on Red team with a knife." Stan said.

Ivan stood up in his chair waving a high-tech looking knife around. "Let's test that theory shall we!"

It took the combined forces of Rick, Tobias and Erwin to get the knife away from him.

Just then Nick limped into the room, and I mean limped. Patty looked at him with a concerned look on her face. She got up and walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" Patty asked.

Nick blushed a bright red and avoided eye contact. "Yeah, I,I'm fine."

Ethan then walked into the room smiling ever so brightly.

"Hello contestants, are you ready for your next challenge?" Ethan asked.

"Not really." Patty said. "Nick hasn't eaten yet."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. We have a challenge we have to start." Ethan said. "Now follow me the next challenge is in the back yard." Ethan left the room with the contestants following him. Mort grabbed a granola bar from his meal and put it in his pocket.

Nick sighed and Patty patted him on the back and smiled at him warmly.

…...

The contestants were gathered at the back patio, standing in front of them was Ethan, Dan, Doc and Allison. Dan and Doc stood next to a couple of dog carriers that were various sizes. Also there were 22 large cages; half of them were red while the other half were blue.

"Good morning contestants!" Ethan said. "Welcome to today's challenge!"

"Hi I'm Allison!" Allison said excitedly waving at the contestants.

"And this is Allison." Ethan said with a little less excitement. "She is our new intern, she just arrived today and she will be helping us make your lives hell, err… I mean pleasant."

"I can't believe you hired that little twerp." Dan said. Allison just gave him a dirty look.

"If we can get back on track," Ethan said. "This challenge is very simple…"

Felicity interrupted. "We have to round up some animals into their cages."

"No," Ethan said. "You have to round up, DOGS!"

Dan pressed a button with a very high-tech looking remote (that Ivan eyed) and pushed one of the buttons. The door's on the dog carriers opened and the dogs came out.

The dogs were. a very big mastiff that drooled, A lot, A very vicious looking poodle with a bow on its head, A Chihuahua that seemed to be smiling, A Rottweiler that bark nonstop, a very dopy looking golden retriever, a German shepherd that sat up straight like a soldier at attention, a wolf, a saint Bernard with eyes like a wino, a very playful looking Dalmatian, a Bulldog that was incredibly lazy, and a very old blood hound. Each one wore a collar with a red blinking light.

"I think you just grabbed a bunch of dogs at the pound that were going to be put to sleep." Octavo said grimly.

"That's none of your business." Ethan said.

"What's up with their collars?" Herman asked.

"Glad you asked," Ethan said. "They're a sort of a shock collar; if one of the dogs happens to try and chew your face off, the collar will shock the dog mildly and put it to sleep." He then glanced over to Dan. "You see the remote Dan hold in his hand? It's sort of a universal remote. Dan and Doc will be watching your progress from some monitors they have set up out here and if they see one of you in trouble they will just press one of the buttons and you will be saved.

Ethan continued. "But enough of that, on to the rules. When the challenge begins we will release these dogs into the woods, your job is to catch them and bring them back to the cages with your team color. Sounds easy enough right? Well it won't be so easy since you have to catch them with your bare hands."

Most of the contestants groaned, except Red and Kent who were pumped.

Ethan continued. "We will now release the dogs in, three, two, one." He pulled out a whistle and blew it. It made a high pitched noise that only the dogs could here. They went berserk and ran off into the woods, minus the Chihuahua who just threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You may now begin." Ethan said and the contestants ran off into the woods, except Red who threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

…...

Confessional:

Red. "Did you see that Chihuahua!? It's a ninja, just like me. I have finally seen someone worthy to match my skills. Well, except Doc."

Felicity. "Glad Ethan actually has our health as his best interest. But I can't help but feel that this is going to go wrong fast."

Ivan. "Hmm that collar and remote could prove to be useful for grabbing one of Ethan's hairs. I could also use the armor from the last challenge…"

Allison. "I found one of these vacant bedrooms and there was a closet with a camera in it, so I guess this is the confessional. I originally signed up to be a contestant, but they said I was too young to be one and that it was too dangerous. So they hired me as an intern."

Dan. "You know, I really wouldn't dare say anything to insult Ethan otherwise he would fire me. But this has to be said. Why in hell would Ethan hire this pip squeak?!"

…...

Red team was running through the woods until they all realized something; they had no idea where the dogs went. That and they had no idea where they were going.

"How did we get around last time?" Tobias asked.

"We had a map." Mort said.

"Great," Jasmine said. She looked around and made another discovery. "Kent's not here."

"Crap, he must have ran off." Zeke said

"Don't worry, me and Erwin can find him." Tobias said. Erwin nodded.

"Good, we need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Zeke said. The two boys then went off after Kent.

Felicity tapped Zeke on the shoulder. "I think we should also split up and search for the dogs."

"Good plan," Zeke said.

"Yeah, real original," Jasmine said as she rolled her eyes. Zeke glared at her.

Andrew raised his hand. "If I may, could I join forces with Grady and Mort?"

"If there are no objections," Zeke said.

"I have none," Mort said. Grady just howled in what could only be an agreement.

"Alright guys, god speed." Zeke said as the three boys ran off.

"Um, this team work this is 'nice' and all but what are we going to do about, you know being lost in the woods." Jasmine said.

"There are cameras everywhere." Zeke said. "If we get lost Ethan will send someone to find us."

"Plus this forest is only a few acres. We won't get too lost." Felicity said.

"Whatever, I'm finding a way out of here and toward the pool where I can show off my bikini." Jasmine said and walked off.

Zeke sighed and turned toward Ivan and Rick. "Can you guys make sure she doesn't do anything stupid too?" 

"Were on it," Rick said and him and Ivan followed Jasmine.

"Guess it's just you and me." Zeke said and smiled at Felicity.

…...

Confessional:

Jasmine. "Who died and made Zeke king of denial. He thinks he can just order me around. HAH! He has another thing coming."

…...

Meanwhile Blue team (minus Red) also ran into the woods and discovered they could get lost. It was then when Carter suggested they should split up.

"Me, Carl, Becker and Logan can go off and find the dogs. The dogs will likely discover the way back." Carter said. "And I suggest we all do the same."

"Sounds like a plan." Devon said. "I'd like to be in a group with Nick, Patty, Octavo and Stan."

Nick and Stan seemed to be surprised. "Why me?" Nick asked.

"Because you're hurt and an easy target for the dogs if they turn vicious." Devon said.

"Okay," Nick said. The thought of a dog attack made him nervous, but what doesn't?

Stan was shaking and looking a bit nervous. Patty noticed this.

"Are you okay?" Patty asked and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Stan jumped a bit but calmed down. "Yeah, I'm fine."

This left only Jasper, Eric and Herman but they didn't mind teaming up again. The team split up and headed off in different directions.

…...

Confessional:

Stan. *freaking out* "aw man, I didn't get to apologize to Devon yesterday and now he must hate me." *he calms down a little* "But… if he hates me why did he choose me to be on his team? Okay maybe he doesn't hate me. Maybe he just thinks I'm an idiot. That's better than a bigot. Still I have to apologize to him."

Devon. "I notice that me and Carter have sort of become the team leaders. He's a very bright person and I doubt he would lead us into any trouble."

Patty. "I wonder why Stan is so jumpy lately. Usually he goes around flexing calling himself 'Stan the man'. I'm honestly am starting to miss it." *she looks around to see if no one's listening even though she's all by herself.* "I think he had a girlfriend outside the game that cheated on him. But I'm not one to gossip so you didn't hear it from me."

Octavo. "Joy,"

Becker. "Carter is planning something, I know he is… I just hope he didn't reveal Spartacus to Logan."

…...

Zeke and Felicity walked through the woods. I mean what else would they be doing?

Felicity's heart started to beat a little faster as her brain searched for a conversation starter. "sooo… Zeke… is… that your real hair color?" Felicity asked and then immediately regretted.

"No," Zeke said and flashed her a grin. "I dyed it, it used to be blonde."

"Really?" Felicity said in surprise. She could not see Zeke as a Blonde.

"sooo… Felicity…" Zeke said jokingly. "Why are you a vegetarian?"

Felicity blushed a little. "It's kind of stupid; I'm embarrassed to say why."

"Alright, but if you ever feel like opening up just come find me. I'd be interesting in finding out how this happened." Zeke said.

Felicity giggled. "Okay, fair enough."

They then stopped dead in their tracks they heard a branch break and some heavy breathing.

"Do you hear that?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah," Zeke said.

"Do we turn around to see what it is?" Felicity asked. She then felt someone breathing just behind her back and suddenly became covered in a warm sticky substance.

"Please tell me this is dog slobber." Felicity said. She turned around and saw the mastiff standing behind her. "Oh thank god."

"That's a big dog." Zeke said.

"Mastiffs are normally this big." Felicity said.

"No kidding." Zeke said.

They were silent for a moment then Zeke spoke up.

"Will he follow us?" Zeke asked.

"yeah mastiffs are normally pretty people happy." Felicity said. She took a step back and the mastiff walked up to her then sat down.

"Cool," Zeke said and smiled at Felicity. She blushed and smiled back.

…...

Confessional:

Felicity. "I think I'm starting to like Zeke. I mean a lot. He's so nice and he's cute too. I notice that love at first sight happens a lot in this show. Although the only relationship to survive was Lindsay and Tyler's."

Zeke. "Felicity's a cute girl, real smart to boot. A lot better than some of the bimbos I've dated in the past."

…...

Logan, Carter, Carl and Becker were walking through the woods too, of course.

Logan then grabbed Carter by the shirt and lifted him up.

"I'm starting to get sick of this." Carter said.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Logan said.

"Technically Ethan brought us out. Then the dogs." Carl said. Logan scowled at him and he hid behind Becker.

"I brought you out here to speak with you about the alliance." Carter said. Logan looked him intensely in the eye. Carter continued. "As you can see I have Carl and Becker in the alliance now. Although we are not the majority I feel that we have a good amount of votes on our side to keep us safe. What do you say to that?"

Logan looked stumped; you could tell he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. "I want Nick out." Logan said.

"Then we shall vote him out." Carter said smiling smugly.

"Good," Logan said. He dropped carter and walked ahead of the group.

Carl and Becker walked up to Carter. "What is that guy's problem?" Becker asked.

"Beats me," Carter asked.

The three boys soon caught up to Logan and continued their search. They then heard a loud barking. They looked around but saw nothing. It started to get closer when all of a sudden the Rottweiler jumped out of the bushes and landed on top of Carl.

"Oh god it's going to eat me." Carl said.

But it didn't even bite him it just barked in his face. The three other boys pushed the dog off Carl and he stood up. The dog continued to bark at them. They didn't have to worry about getting the dog to the cage because it seemed to follow them, continuing to bark.

The group continued to walk with their eyes covered.

"Hey Carter, how do you know if were heading the right way?" Becker asked.

"I made a few marks with my pocket knife along the way." Carter said as he pointed to a tree with a spider carved into it.

…...

Confessional:

Becker. "Carter seems to like spiders a lot, he has one on his shirt, there's one on his pocket knife and he carved spiders into the trees. I wonder why?"

Carter. "Logan is so easy to fool it's not even funny." *he pulls out a necklace from under his shirt collar. It's a green spider.* "I'm afraid my strategic mind is not challenged here."

…...

Andrew, Grady and Mort had stopped in the middle of a clearing. In fact the same clearing as the one where Ivan's robot blew up, being that the grass was red.

Mort sat in the middle of the field eating a granola bar while Andrew was giving Grady a little lesson in etiquette.

"Now then my good fellow," Andrew said. "you're going to learn the difference between a crème Brule spoon and a tea spoon."

Mort watched them and sighed. The blood hound appeared from the woods and walked toward Mort slowly, like he had arthritis. The blood hound looked at Mort and whimpered. Mort looked at those puppy dog eyes and trembling elderly body and sighed. He broke off a piece of the granola bar and gave it to the dog.

"My good fellow you found the dog!" Andrew said.

"Yup," Mort said.

"Excellent, we should head for the mansion and bring the dog to the cage." Andrew said. "Grady we shall finish our lesson later." Grady grunted

"But how are going to get back?" Mort asked.

"Well, we have a blood hound." Andrew said. "He should be able to find the way in no time."

The blood hound seemed to pick up a scent and headed for the woods. The three boys followed him and he seemed to lead the boy's right to…a large apple tree.

"Perhaps this will take longer than we expect." Andrew said.

…...

Red leapt skillfully from branch to branch looking for the Chihuahua. He stopped on one of the branches and all of a sudden an acorn hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see the Chihuahua hanging upside down from a branch a small distance away.

Red leapt at the Chihuahua and it leapt at him. The two flew by each other seemingly not hitting each other, but when they reached the other branch the effects were shown. Red's suit was torn at the chest and he was bleeding a little, while the Chihuahua had a black eye and was missing a few whiskers.

The Chihuahua jumped up into the air high above the trees. He then came soaring down at Red. Red managed to dodge him and leapt onto the ground. The Chihuahua grabbed a branch and started to swing around it. He launched himself off the branch and prepared to kick Red. Red held a hand and protected himself from the blow.

The Chihuahua leapt a small distance away from Red. The two faced each other looking intensely at each other. They then ran forward with their fists raised, ready to strike. The two were only a few inches from each other when….

…...

Jasmine and Rick were walking through the woods since all the cool kids were doing it. When Rick looked around and noticed something.

"Where's Ivan?" Rick asked.

"Who cares?" Jasmine said. "Ugh where is the mansion, we've been walking for hours!"

"We've only been walking for a half a hour." Rick said.

"Whatever," Jasmine said.

"Seriously though where's Ivan." Rick said.

"Again, who cares?" Jasmine said.

Just then they heard a growling sound. They turned around and saw the poodle standing behind them growling.

"Nice doggy," Rick said. The poodle leapt at them and the two ran off screaming with the poodle in hot pursuit.

…...

Herman, Eric and Jasper were walking through the woods. Am I the only one seeing a pattern here?

"Where are these dogs?" Eric asked.

"Beats me, you'd think we'd have spotted at least a sign that the dogs were here." Herman said.

"Perhaps these dogs are craftier than we thought." Jasper said.

"I don't know that retriever looked pretty stupid." Eric said. He was silent for a few seconds and then spoke up. "Hey you guys want to be in an alliance together?"

"It's not going to be like Heathers alliance, is it?" Jasper asked.

"No no we'll be a democracy." Eric said. "You know before America got their hands on it."

"Fair enough," Herman said.

"Mind if I make a suggestion on who we should vote for first?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all," Eric said. "Who?"

"Red," Jasper said.

"How come?" Herman asked. "He's pretty good in challenges."

"Although he is a skilled contestant he is very impatient and blinded by overconfidence." Jasper explained. "It wouldn't surprise me if this would cost us the next challenge."

"You make some good points." Eric said.

Jasper stopped dead in his tracks, staring straight ahead. Eric and Herman looked and saw the German shepherd sitting on a rock. The dog turned his head toward the two boys. He jumped off the rock and picked up a thick branch with his teeth.

Jasper too picked up a thick branch. "He's mine."

Jasper walked up to the dog. The two of them bowed then struck at each other with the branches. The two continued to strike at each other while Eric and Herman watched in disbelief.

"Are we really seeing this," Eric said. "Or did Ethan have LSD put into our breakfast?"

"Both are very plausible." Herman said.

…...

Confessional:

Herman. "Maybe I'm reading too much into this, but I think Jasper has a vendetta against Red. I could be wrong though."

…...

Felicity and Zeke continued to walk with the mastiff very close behind. It breathed heavily and drooled constantly.

"How long have we been walking?" Felicity asked.

Zeke looked at his watch. "About a half hour,"

"I wonder how everyone is doing." Felicity said.

"Their probably fine, Ethan said if the dogs did attack they could put them to sleep." Zeke said. "Weird choice of words."

As they walked they heard the barking of dogs. They went to investigate and saw the Dalmatian and Retriever running around in a circle at the bottom of a slope they were standing on.

"C'mon let's get them." Felicity said and ran down the slope with the mastiff following close behind.

Zeke climbed down the slope after her. When he reached the bottom he tripped and landed on his knees.

Felicity ran up to him with the three dogs behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just got a rock in my shoe," Zeke said. "Go on ahead of me while I get it out."

Felicity gave him a weird look. "Okay," and walked a short distance away with the dogs.

Zeke stood up and lifted his right pant leg revealing a prostatic limb that went half up his calf. He seemed to tighten the limb and rolled his pant leg down.

He caught up to Felicity. "Any idea on how we're going to get out of here?" he asked.

"None what so… wait a minute!" Felicity said. She turned to Zeke and smiled excitedly. "Mastiffs love water!" Zeke looked at her weird. "There's a pool at the mansion, if the mastiff leads us to the pool we'll find our way out!"

"Are you sure?" Zeke asked.

"Sure, I'm sure." Felicity said. She rubbed the chin of the mastiff. "Hey boy you wanna swim?"

The mastiff barked loudly and sniffed the air and ran off in the direction of the mansion.

"Follow him!" Felicity said. And the two chased the dog followed by the two others.

…...

Nick, Patty, Octavo, Devon and Stan walked through the woods. Stan stood next to Devon who was leading the group. He looked up at the city slicker, sighed and decided it was now or never.

"Hey Devon," Stan said.

"Yeah," Devon said.

"Listen I'm sorry about yesterday. I was stupid and it won't happen again." Stan said.

"Okay, I forgive." Devon said.

"Thanks man that's a load off my back." Stan said.

…...

Confessional:

Stan. "I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Finally Stan the man is back!"

Devon. "I honestly don't know why he's apologizing, but I suppose its best not to ask. Don't want to take the risk of making him nervous again."

…...

Nick was starting to have a hard time walking due to his sprained foot.

"Are you okay?" Patty asked. Nick just blushed and stammered. "Is your foot giving you trouble?" Nick just continued to stammer.

All of a sudden the Saint Bernard walked out of the woods, drunkenly. Nick started to freak out and took a step back. He tripped on a branch and fell backwards. The Saint Bernard ran up to him and stood over him. Nick continued to scream. The Saint Bernard pawed at the keg around his neck and a stream of a light brownish yellow liquid poured out into Nick's mouth muffling his screams. The dog pawed the keg again and the stream stopped.

"Nick, are you alright?" Patty asked. Nick had stopped screaming and stood up. He was a bit wobbly and his cheeks were bright red.

"*hick* your pretty." Nick said. He leaned in and kissed Patty.

Patty blushed and pulled away. "Nick your breath is awful."

Stan walked up to Nick and smelled his breath. He covered his nose. "woooo! Boy your breath smells like moonshine!"

"The dog gave him moonshine." Devon said. He looked at the dog who wasn't doing any better than Nick.

"What are we going to do?" Patty asked.

"We bring the dog back to the cages and get Nick some medical attention." Devon said.

"But how are we going to get back?" Patty asked.

Devon looked at the Saint Bernard. "The dog helped Nick so it seems it's still got some of its basic instinct under all the booze. So maybe it'll be able to find the way out?"

"It's an idea." Stan said.

Devon kneeled next to the dog and rubbed its head. "Can you get us home boy? Can you?"

The Saint Bernard sniffed the air and walked off. Devon stood up. "Let's follow him."

"What about Nick?" Patty asked.

Devon grabbed Nick and flung him over his shoulder. The group then followed the dog toward the mansion.

…...

Tobias and Erwin were walking in the woods, looking for Kent.

"Where did he go?" Tobias asked. Erwin only shrugged. "We've been looking for about forty-five minutes."

They continued to walk, but Erwin stopped and looked to his right. He grabbed Tobias's sleeve and tugged.

"What is it?" Tobias asked. Erwin pointed to where he was looking, which was Kent standing atop a boulder.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asked as they climbed up the boulder to Kent.

"Looking for the wolf," Kent said. "I've been looking for it all over and I think I just found it." He pointed toward the wolf that was standing only a few feet away.

"Well let's get it." Tobias said. He took a step forward, lost his balance and nearly fell over, but Erwin grabbed his shirt, but unfortunately for Erwin he lost his balance and fell off the boulder with Tobias.

After the fall the two boys stood up and rubbed their heads. They then saw the wolf standing before them growling.

"Don't worry," Tobias said. "if it attacks Dan will just press a button and it will go to sleep."

Erwin's eyes widened in horror, He tugged on Tobias's sleeve and pointed at the wolf.

And much to both the boys horror… it wasn't wearing a collar.

"What happened to the collar?" Tobias asked.

…...

Confessional:

Ivan. *holds up the collar* "got one!"

…...

The wolf leapt at the two boys and it bite down hard on Erwin's shoulder causing it to bleed.

Kent then jumped down from the boulder. "Hey you!" Kent called. The wolf looked at him. "I love watching nerds get mauled as much as the next guy, but I want you all to myself!"

The wolf leapt at Kent and the battle ensued. The camera stayed focused on Tobias as he helped Erwin with his injury. They then heard a dog whimpering and the wolf running away.

"Yeah, in your face wolf!" Kent said.

"Kent we have to get Erwin some medical attention." Tobias said.

"Fine, but first," Kent said. "After that wolf!" he then ran in the direction of the wolf.

"Damn it Kent." Tobias said. Tobias stood up and then helped his friend up. The two boys went after him.

…...

Back at the back patio Ethan, Dan, Allison, Doc, and Willis awaited the return of the contestants.

"One of the teams is arriving." Dan said, walking up to Ethan.

"Excellent," Ethan said.

Out of the woods came the Saint Bernard along with Devon who had Nick hung over his shoulder, Octavo, Stan and Patty. Stan was holding the bulldog in his arms. Devon lead the saint Bernard to one of the blue cages. The cage door closed when the dog entered it. Stan placed the bulldog in another blue cage and its door closed too.

"Found him sleeping under a large toadstool." Stan said.

"Blue team now has two dogs," Ethan announced.

A few seconds later the mastiff ran out of the woods and jumped into the pool, creating a large wave. The employees and contestants stared at it in awe. Ethan clapped his hands and Willis left and came back in an instant with an umbrella.

"Thank you," Ethan said as Willis handed him the umbrella.

"My pleasure," Willis said.

Ethan unfolded the umbrella and Allison hid behind him. Then the wave crashed down and soaked everyone there except, Ethan, Allison and Willis.

"Damn it," Dan said as he looked at his now soaking wet clothes. Doc reappeared in a puff of smoke dry as a bone. "I hate you,"

Zeke and Felicity appeared out of the woods with the Dalmatian and the retriever. Zeke lead the two dogs to their cages while Felicity got the mastiff out of the pool and led him to his own cage.

"And Red team's in the lead with three dogs!" Ethan announced.

Andrew, Grady and Mort walked out of the woods next, with the bloodhound.

"Curious," Andrew said. "I didn't expect to get here so swiftly." He then led the blood hound into one of the red cages.

"Red team is still in the lead with four dogs!" Ethan announced. "If they get two more dogs they automatically win."

"Be about damn time too." Felicity said.

Suddenly Rick and Jasmine ran out of the woods with the poodle hot on their trail. Jasmine tripped and fell into the pool. Rick ran into one of the red cages and the poodle followed, he quickly ran out and the cage door closed, trapping the poodle.

"Red team now has five dogs!" Ethan announced. "Blue team still has two; only a miracle can save them."

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in one of the blue cages and out of it came the Chihuahua.

The contestants and the employees looked at the Chihuahua in surprise. The Chihuahua bowed and said

"Anata ga mottomo meiyo aru tekidesu. Watashi wa kono chōsen ni anata no chīmu o shien shinakereba naranai."

Red came out of nowhere and bowed.

"Well," Ethan said. "Blue team still only has three dogs to Red's five. They'll need two more to tie up the score."

Then out of the woods came Logan, Carter, Carl and Becker with the barking Rottweiler right behind them. They lead the dog into one of the blue cages.

Then Jasper, Eric and Herman came out of the woods with the German shepherd leading the way. The German shepherd then let himself into the cage.

"Well then," Ethan said. "Looks like we're all tied up, whichever team comes up with the last dog wins the challenge. And if you haven't noticed by now all of the members of Blue team has arrived."

"That mean…" Carl started.

"That Red team is going to win!" Jasmine said ringing out her hair.

All of a sudden the wolf ran out of the woods with Kent chasing it.

"We win!" Jasmine said. "Finally,"

"Not quite," Ethan said. "He still has to get it in the cage."

Kent chased the wolf toward one of the red cages, but when it got within a few inches of the cage it made a u-turn and headed… straight toward the blue cages.

"Oh no you don't!" Kent yelled. He picked up the pace, but it was no good, it only got the wolf to run faster. The wolf ran into one of the blue cages and the door closed behind him.

"Blue team inexplicably wins!" Ethan announced.

"Un-FUCKING-believable!" Kent screamed. So loud in fact it rattled the windows.

"Congratulations Blue team for winning your third challenge in a row." Ethan said. "The challenge is over so you may now go about your business."

Blue team then entered the mansion. Ethan turned his attention to Red team. "What a rotten run of luck." Ethan said. "Well you now have the rest of the day to choose who you want to vote in tonight's ceremony and…." Ethan stopped suddenly and looked around. "Weren't there two more of you?"

"Hey yeah," Felicity said. "Where are Ivan and Tobias?"

"Oh, those nerds. They were mauled by the wolf." Kent said.

"What?!" Felicity said. She then turned to Ethan. "How could you let such a dangerous creature loose in the game? And you said if they attacked use you could put them to sleep."

"First off," Dan said as he walked up to Felicity. "Someone stole the collar off the wolf."

"Who?" Felicity asked.

"We have no clue…" Dan said.

…...

Confessional:

Ivan. *laughing manically*

…...

Ivan put an arm around Felicity. "I'm sure whoever took it had good reason."

"When did you get here?" Dan asked.

"I've always been here." Ivan said in a rare moment of sanity.

"Anyways," Dan said. "That wolf isn't that dangerous. Watch," he walked up to the cage and tapped on the bars. The wolf freaked out and ran toward the back of the cage shivering.

"If that wolf is such a wimp then why did it attack those nerds?" Kent asked.

Dan shrugged. "Rare moment of courage,"

"Shouldn't we be getting a search party for Erwin and Tobias?" Felicity asked.

There was no need for a search party as just then Erwin and Tobias walked out of the forest. Erwin had a piece of cloth wrapped around his shoulder.

"Quick Doc get Dufresne." Ethan said.

Doc nodded, threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. He quickly reappeared in a puff of smoke with Dufresne in his arms, who had a medical bag in his lap acting like this was a normal occurrence for him. Doc set him down and he rushed toward the injured boy.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tobias asked.

Dufresne nodded. "mmh mmhmmh mmed miichichss." He said. Tobias just looked at him funny.

Dan walked up. "He said he's gonna need stitches."

"You understood that?" Rick asked.

"I work with the guy, I recognize his language." Dan said with a shrug

"He doesn't need to be medvaced does he?" Felicity asked.

Dufresne shook his head.

"Hum, wets mo moo mie ufize." Dufresne said to Erwin.

Everyone looked at Dan. "He said 'let's go to my office'."

Erwin nodded and followed Dufresne. Tobias followed them.

"Well Red team, you better decide who you want to vote for in the coming ceremony." Ethan said. "But before then enjoy what could possibly be the last few hours in the house."

Kent grumbled and stomped into the mansion, followed by the other contestants.

…...

Kent stomped through one of the corridors in the mansion and ran into Carter.

"What do you want?" Kent snapped Carter.

"You lost our little bet." Carter said.

"It was just bad luck." Kent said. "It won't happen again." He started to walk off.

"You're not going to flake out on our bet now are you?" Carter said.

Kent growled at him. "Fine, who do you want me to vote for." He said a bit reluctantly.

Carter thought for a moment. "Erwin,"

"Erwin! Why that nerd?" Kent said.

"You saw him, he was injured." Carter said. "He'll just hold the team down."

"Good point nerd." Kent said and ran off.

Carter just sighed.

…...

Confessional:

Carter. "I honestly expected a bit more of a fight from Kent; I'd imagine a man like him doesn't like to be reminder of being a 'loser'." *he sighed* "I also would have liked to have someone else voted for, but I couldn't live with myself if I let Erwin stay here with his injury. I've seen people with that kind of injury and it is total hell some times. And if he were to stay in the game it would have given him a lot of trouble. *sigh* well I guess it's time to manipulate the votes."

…...

Zeke and Felicity were walking into the library when Carter walked up to them.

"Listen can we speak for a moment?" Carter asked.

Zeke and Felicity looked at each other, Zeke shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"What do you need to talk about?" Felicity asked.

Carter was silent for a moment like he was a little uncomfortable with the situation. "I want to know, who you're voting for."

"Kent of course, he left Erwin alone in the woods after he was mauled by the wolf." Felicity said

"A very good reason, but I have to ask you to reconsider." Carter said

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

With a bit of reluctance Carter said. "I have to ask you to vote for Erwin."

"What!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Hear me out," Carter said. "I've seen the type of injury Erwin has received, it would be better if he were to stay at the playa where his injury can heal properly."

"But if we let Kent stay in the game he'll keep making trouble for people and evading elimination." Felicity said. "He has to go."

"You mustn't let your personal vendetta's blind you." Carter said. "If you know what's truly important you'll vote for Erwin." With his point made he left the library.

…...

Later at the elimination ceremony everyone seemed to be down, it being the third time in a row they were sent here.

Ethan walked into the room smiling brightly. "Well Red team you sure showed the other team today." He chuckled.

"Can we get this over with?" Felicity said sharply.

"First, I would like to ask you some questions." Ethan said.

"You didn't ask us questions before." Tobias said.

"Well its time I started to make a habit of it." Ethan said. "First question, what did you do to arrive here again today?"

"Bad luck," Kent said. "Can't we just vote already?"

"Fine, fine, yeesh! So impatient," Ethan said. "But before you vote I would like to announce that from now on there will be individual immunity. Whoever does the best in the previous challenge gets immunity."

"Who would that be?" Andrew asked.

"Why Felicity and Zeke of course," Ethan said. "They brought the most dogs to the cages."

Ethan clapped his hands together. "Well on to the voting, remember you can't vote Felicity or Zeke. Ivan, would you start us off tonight?"

"Certainly," Ivan said, stood up and walked to the booth.

…...

After everyone had voted Dan walked into the room and handed Ethan a piece of paper.

"The results are in." Ethan announced. Ed walked into the room with ten covered meals.

"You know the drill. If you receive a meal your safe and get to stay another day, and if you don't then you must leave the mansion never to return again." Ethan said.

There was barely any reaction from the contestants.

"The first meals go to the winners of immunity. Zeke and Felicity" Ethan said. Ed came up to them and gave them their meals.

"Also safe are,

"Tobias,

"Rick

"and Jasmine." They received their meals

"Ivan,

"Andrew

"and Grady are also safe."

The only ones without a meal were Erwin Kent and Mort.

"You three have each received at least one vote." Ethan said. Erwin was a little taken aback, Kent just sat back smiling smugly and Mort seemed to accept his fate.

"Also safe is

.

.

.

.

.

"Mort."

Mort looked surprised at this development.

"Kent, Erwin one of you is going home." Ethan said. "and that person Isn't…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kent!"

As Kent received his meal Erwin sighed and shook his head.

Ethan walked up to Erwin. "I am afraid this is your final night here." Erwin nodded. "Pack your things and meet me on the front porch."

…...

On the front porch stood Ethan, Allison and the members of Red team, Zeke, Felicity and Tobias. Erwin walked out of the mansion with his baggage in his hands, he sighed again.

"I'm sorry about this." Felicity said. Erwin smiled and shrugged. He winced in pain and rubbed his shoulder.

The limo drove up the drive way and Erwin climbed in and it drove off.

"I feel guilty." Felicity said and rubbed her shoulders. Zeke put an arm around her and she blushed.

"Don't worry guys," Allison said. "He'll have a chance to come back."

"Wait what do you mean?" Felicity asked.

Before Allison could answer Ethan put a hand to her mouth. "Just forget she said anything."

The three contestants nodded and went back into the mansion. Ethan removed his hand from Allison's mouth and gave her a disapproving look.

"Sorry," she said with a smile.

Ethan then turned to the camera.

"That concludes tonight's episode, tune in tomorrow for another exciting episode of…

"TOTAL DRAMA MANSION!"

…...

Next time: the contestants get in a rat race to the finish… I have nothing funny to say. Next time.

…...

END.

…...

Votes.

Kent. "That wimp Erwin got mauled today like a wimp, so I vote for him." (Erwin)

Jasmine. "Kent's going to Vote for the mute freak Erwin, so I'm going to vote for him too." (Erwin)

Mort. "Since everyone is going to vote for me anyways there no point in trying to save myself." (Mort)

Ivan. "I honestly don't care who gets voted out since I'm only here for Ethan's hair. So I vote for Erwin since he has that injury. I wonder how that happened." *he pulls out the collar and twirled it around his finger.* (Erwin)

Tobias. "I vote Kent; he left me and Erwin out in the woods when he was injured." (Kent)

Rick. "I want to vote for Ivan due to the fact he went missing half way through the challenge and almost got me mauled by a poodle, but I'm going to have to vote for Erwin because of his injury." (Erwin)

Erwin. *holds up card saying Kent.* (Kent)

Andrew. "Because of the poor gentleman's injury I have to vote for Erwin." (Erwin)

Grady. *holds up card saying Erwin* (Erwin)

Zeke. "I hate to do this, but I agree with carter. Erwin needs some medical attention and I think the playa will have better medical services than Dufresne can supply." (Erwin)

Felicity. "And Kent is safe for another night. I only hope I'm doing the right thing." (Erwin)

Results

Erwin. 8.

Kent. 2.

Mort. 1.

….

Red team

Zeke: The music fan.

Andrew: The dapper fellow.

Grady: The caveman.

Felicity: The sane vegan girl.

Jasmine: The bitch.

Kent: The in it to win it athlete.

Mort: The low confidence fat guy.

Ivan: The mad scientist.

Tobias: The level headed boy.

Rick: The cool guy.

…

Blue team

Red: The westernized ninja.

Herman: The beach bum.

Eric: The American snowboarder.

Nick: The shy guy.

Carter: The child prodigy.

Stan: The hip hop artist.

Patty: The rumor spreader.

Carl: The nerd.

Becker: The bird boy.

Jasper: The samurai.

Octavo: The grim guy.

Devon: The city slicker.

Logan: The antagonist.

…

Employees

Ethan: The host/ a Chris in a suit.

Ed: The Swedish chef.

Dufresne: The silent medic.

Willis: The loyal butler.

Dan: The tech expert.

Doc: The tech ninja.

Allison: The kind intern. *character belongs to Spark

…..

Eliminated

1. Martin: The absent minded book worm.

2. Xenos: The Chinese mystic.

3. Erwin: The thoughtful mute.

…..

And so Erwin is the next to go, he was a character I only created because I needed a full cast of twenty-six. Like Xenos I felt like I could do more with this character but it just didn't happen.

And again all credit in the creation of Allison belongs to Spark. A fun character I'm going to enjoy writing for thank you for sending her to me.

And let me say one thing, DON'T SEND ME ANY CHARACTERS IN HOPES OF HAVING ME PUT IT IN MY STORY. I know this will probably be a onetime thing, but I want to make sure it's a onetime thing.

But anyway I hope you enjoyed this little story, fun fact it only took me three days to write this. Usually it takes me at least two or more weeks. But I guess I just got really into writing this. Until next time.

Justagamer1.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Total drama, seriously what drug are you on that you believe that I do

**Warning**: the story contains swearing, sexually suggestive stuff and other equally offensive stuff.

…...

Episode 5: you can relay on me.

…...

Ethan stood on the front steps ready to give the intro.

"Last time, we had had our contestants search the woods behind the mansion for multiple breed of dog.

"A seemingly safe challenge at first glance instantly became disastrous when Erwin is bitten and injured by a cowardly wolf.

"Red team lost for the third time in a row and Carter put his intelligence to his advantage and convinced Red team to eliminate the injured Erwin.

"Will Red team break their losing streak?

"What else do we have in store for our tenets?

"And who will be next to ride the limo of losers?

"Find out here on….

"TOTAL DRAMA MANSION!

…...

Nick woke up suddenly in a dark unfamiliar room. A headache hit him like a punch to the back of the head. The dazed Nick looked around and saw he was in the infirmary. He looked around and spotted a light switch on the wall.

Nick stood up and walked up to the switch and hit it. The light turned on and Nick was blinded. As he rubbed his eyes a tall dark figure walked up behind him welding an ax.

Nick turned around and saw the man and screamed. The figure behind him (Defresne) screamed in fear too. The two just stood there screaming.

…...

Confessional:

Nick. *screaming*

Defresne. *screaming and waving his arms around*

…...

The twenty-three remaining contestants were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. There was a sort of awkward silence on Red teams side of the table as the team picked at their food.

Dan walked into the dining room with Nick who was babbling incoherently.

"What happened to him?" Herman asked.

"He ran into Defrense who was in the middle of his little ritual of polishing his ax in the dark." Dan said. "I think he broke the poor kids mind."

Nick sat down at the table next to Patty.

"You okay?" Patty asked. Nick just continues to babble.

Ethan walked into the dining room. "Good morning contestants!" Ethan said. "Are you prepared for today's challenge?"

"You know it!" Kent yelled.

"Does it really matter?" Felicity asked, irritated.

"Not really," Ethan said. He pulled out a clock from his pocket. "In thirty minutes I want you all to meet me on the front steps. Last person there will put their team at a disadvantage."

…...

Confessional:

Kent. "Time to end our losing streak and make that nerd Carter eat his words!"

Felicity. "I feel bad for voting for Erwin last night. He didn't deserve to go; it's all Kent's fault he got hurt."

Mort. "I just know I'm going to be the last one out, I just have a bad feeling in my gut." *his stomach growls and he holds it in pain* "oh my stomach…"

…...

Thirty minutes later the contestants had gathered on the front porch. Ethan stood in front of them with Dan, Doc and Allison.

"Hello contestants I see you all made it… almost everyone." Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked.

"One of you is missing." Ethan said.

"Who?"Devon asked.

"Where's Mort?" Tobias asked.

"God damn it!" Kent screamed.

Mort then rushed out of the mansion onto the porch.

"Sorry I'm late." Mort said.

"You idiot!" Jasmine screamed. "Now our team has a disadvantage."

"Red team," Ethan said, trying to get everyone's attention. "Mort was the last one out of the mansion so you receive the disadvantage."

"Which is…"Zeke said.

"Mort will have to sit out of the challenge." Ethan said.

"That's the disadvantage?" Kent asked. "That's more of an advantage."

Mort sighed and looked down at his gut.

"Now on to today's challenge," Ethan said. "Today's challenge is a simple relay race around the mansion grounds."

Dan turned on a nearby monitor; on the screen was a map of the mansion and the woods.

"The relay race will be in three parts, the first part will be from the front door to the edge of the forest, the second part you will be running through the woods, the third part will start at the edge of the woods and will end here at the front of the mansion. Three people from each team will participate in each part of the race."

"So only nine from each team will be able to participate?" Becker asked.

"Exactly," Ethan said. "It also means four people from Blue team will have to sit out. Now I'll give you a few minutes to decide who you want to sit out for your team. Then both teams must decide which of their three participants will be at which section of the race."

The two teams huddled together; Blue team was deciding who would sit out.

"So who we sitting out?" Stan asked. The entire team looked at Devon and Carter.

"Why are you looking at us?" Carter asked.

"'cause… you're the team leaders." Stan said.

Devon and Carter looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fair enough," Carter said. "I think Nick should sit out of the challenge."

"Why," Patty asked, A little more sharply than she intended. Devon and Carter looked at Nick who was still babbling incoherently and looked at Patty. "Never mind,"

"Who wants else wants to sit out?" Carter asked.

Octavo raised his hand.

"Alright Octavo, you may sit out." Carter said. Devon looked a little concerned.

…...

Confessional:

Devon. "I've been trying to get Octavo out of his little gothic shell and it's obvious I haven't made a dent yet. And I'd rather Octavo compete in the challenge, but for now I guess I'll let him sit this one out."

…...

"Who else?" Carter asked.

"I don't think I'll be of much use in this challenge man." Herman said.

"Same here," Carl said. "I'd say that out of the all the others I'm probably the least athletic." Devon patted him on the back.

"Alright, who'll run in which part?" Stan asked. Everyone looked at Carter.

"Why are you looking at me?" Carter asked.

"You're the smart one." Patty said.

Carter sighed. "Alright, I think how we should do this is have our more athletic members toward the end of the race, our more adequate members in the middle and our less athletic in the beginning."

"And who would that be?" Logan said with a hint of resentment.

Carter thought for a moment. "Well, I think me, Becker and Patty could start off."

"You think were the least athletic?" Patty asked.

"In comparison," Carter said.

"Fair enough," Becker said with a shrug.

"For the second part I think it should be Stan, Logan and Devon." Carter said.

"Yeah, Stan the man back in action!" Stan said. "Ladies look out!"

"Stan there are three girls on this show and I think all of them are pretty much taken." Devon said.

Patty looked at Devon and raised an eyebrow.

…...

Confessional:

Patty. "What did Devon mean by that? Did he say that just to keep Stan from hitting on me? … Or did he say that because he thinks I like Nick? I mean Nicks a nice boy but…." *she blushes*

…...

"And for the final length of the race we will have Jasper, Eric and Red." Carter said.

"Sounds good to me," Red said. Jasper glared at him.

Meanwhile at Red team they too were deciding who would go.

"I think Kent, Grady and Tobias should run in the last part of the race." Zeke said.

"Finally," Jasmine said. "One of you freaks understands the situation."

Felicity scowled at Jasmine, Zeke continued. "It should probably be me, Felicity and Rick in the second part and Jasmine, Andrew and Ivan for the first part."

"Does anyone object?" Felicity asked.

"I don't see any reason to." Rick said with a shrug.

"Good then it's settled." Zeke said.

"Who died and made you king?" Jasmine said.

"Can you come up with a better plan?" Felicity asked.

Jasmine started to say something but she seemed to stumble over the words. She then crossed her arms and pouted.

"Are the teams ready?" Ethan asked.

"Were ready!" Kent yelled.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Carter said.

"Excellent," Ethan said. "If everyone could get to their position we can begin."

…...

A little later on the contestants got to their positions. Stan, Logan and Devon and Rick, Felicity, and Zeke stood at the edge of the woods while Tobias, Grady and Kent and Jasper, Eric and Red stood ready at the other side. Mort, Carl, Nick, Octavo and Herman stood on the porch with Ethan, Willis, Defresne, Dan, Doc and Allison.

At the starting line were Jasmine, Andrew, Ivan, Carter, Becker and Patty.

"Allow me to explain the rules in depth." Ethan said. His voice came out of megaphones at the check points. "It's quite a simple challenge; three contestants from each team will run for one leg of the race. As you run be warned that there are many Obstacles that stand in your way. When one member of a team reaches the others it is his time to stop running and time for one of the others to run."

"They know how a relay race works." Dan said.

Ethan glared at him and continued. "The team to have three members cross the finish line wins and gets to stay for another day. And the losing team must go to the elimination ceremony where one of their teammates will be eliminated."

Willis pulled out a pistol and held it up in the air.

"The challenge will now begin." Ethan said. "So get ready, get set, GO!"

Willis fired the pistol and the six contestants took off. Carter took off in a flash and pulled ahead of everyone, surprising most of the contestants. Becker was following far behind with Ivan and Jasmine and lagging behind were Patty and Andrew.

"Oh how bothersome." Andrew said, already out of breath.

…...

Confessional:

Becker. "Wow, you wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Carter's really fast."

Jasmine. "God, how did that spider nerd freak run so fast?"

Ivan. "Hmm, I need a way to get the armor from the paint ball challenge. I know it must be somewhere in the basement. But where is that."

…...

On the porch Ethan and the rest were watching the contestant's progress.

"Their doing good," Ethan said.

"Not for long," Dan said as he pulled out his remote.

…...

The contestants had not changed their placing, Carter was still first (in fact he was three fourths of the way through) with Becker, Jasmine and Ivan behind him and Patty and Andrew lagging behind.

Suddenly the ground to Andrew's right exploded as if a mine had been activated.

"Oh dear," Andrew said.

…...

Ethan put his hands on his hips and frowned. "I did not approve of this." 

"What are you talking about?" Dan said. "This was your idea."

"I mean I don't approve of you desecrating my lawn." Ethan said.

Dan scoffed. "Oh please you have like, thirteen other mansions around the world."

"I have thirty-one." Ethan said, matter of factly.

"You're the worst." Dan said.

…...

The contestants continued in the race trying to avoid the explosions. The explosions managed to slow Carter down allowing the others to catch up.

"This is insane!" Jasmine yelled. Suddenly Becker was thrown into the air by an explosion.

"Actually insanity is the act of doing something over and over again hoping something different will happen." Ivan said then laughed manically.

…...

Confessional:

Ivan. *holding a dictionary* "huh I was wrong."

…...

Carter, despite the explosions, managed to reach the end of the first part first. He high-fived Devon who ran off into the woods.

"And Blue team has their first contestant in the woods!" Ethan announced from a loud speaker.

"Man dude you didn't even break a sweat." Stan said to Carter.

"Yeah, I actually do a lot of running where I'm from." Carter said.

"Where's that?" Stan asked.

Carter looked hesitant, luckily for him Becker arrived (who was singed and his clothes were in terrible condition) and tagged Logan who then took off into the woods.

"That explosion launched me a hundred feet in the air." Becker said and fainted.

"He doesn't look so good." Felicity said.

"I'll go get Defresne." Carter said and ran off.

Ivan ran up to his team and tagged Rick who then ran off into the woods.

"Red team now has one of their members running in the woods!" Ethan announced over the loud speaker.

Jasmine then ran up to her team, out of breath and tagged Felicity. "Go *wheeze* freak." Felicity ran into the woods.

Andrew was next to arrive, he high-fived Zeke. Zeke looked a little unsure and ran into the woods.

"Red team has all of its members in the second leg of the race!" Ethan announced.

Then an out of breath Patty arrived and tagged Stan.

"And now Blue team is catching up!" Ethan announced.

Stan ran into the woods. Patty fainted.

…...

Devon and Logan ran through the woods, Devon was keeping a steady pace while Logan charged through the woods. Rick, Felicity and Zeke followed close behind. Zeke seemed to be having a hard time. Stan meanwhile was lagging behind.

The six spotted an unrealistically large log in their path. Logan leapt over it with no problem. Rick managed to catch up with Devon and the two jumped over the log like it was a pummel horse.

"Jeez what is that guy? Surperman?" Rick said.

"Possibly," Devon said.

Felicity reached the log and jumped over it like it was a pummel horse. Zeke came next, he jumped over like a pummel horse and his prosthetic snagged on the log and he fell face first into the dirt.

"Zeke!" Felicity exclaimed and she ran toward him. She got down on her knees and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just… hurt." Zeke said.

"In it to win it!" Stan screamed as he stood atop the log. He leapt off sailed over the two, landed, and took off.

Zeke stood up and him and Felicity chased after him.

…...

Back at the front porch, Patty was standing next to Nick who now stopped stammering.

"How you feeling?" Patty asked.

Nick blushed. "I'm alright."

"Their having it too good," Ethan said.

"Yeah, time for the next obstacle." Dan said. He lifted his remote and pressed a button.

…...

Felicity and Zeke had managed to catch up to Rick and Devon and Stan. Logan managed to keep his distance.

Suddenly the air filled with the sound of vicious barking. Rick's eyes grew wide in fright. "Oh crap,"

Suddenly the poodle from last challenge popped out of the foliage. "Oh crap," Rick repeated. The poodle made a bee line for Rick.

Rick ran off past Logan (continuing to say 'oh crap,') with the poodle in hot pursuit.

Logan growled and picked up the pace. But soon he too heard a familiar barking from the woods. A Doberman jumped out of the foliage and barked at Logan. Logan grunted, rolled his eyes and continued to run with the Doberman close behind, barking.

Felicity, Zeke, Stan and Devon were left alone racing through the woods when suddenly a third dog ran out of the foliage, a wolf.

"Oh crap that thing that bit Erwin!" Zeke said.

The four were freaked out as the wolf growled and came close to them. Suddenly Stan looked as though he had been struck with an idea. He ran up to the wolf and screamed boo. The wolf yelped and piddled on the ground then ran off.

"Coward," Stan said and ran. Devon ran too and caught up to him. Zeke and Felicity lagged behind.

"Jeez, I don't think I can take any more of this." Felicity said.

"Me too," Zeke said.

Suddenly they heard the barking of a dog. "Oh god, not another one." Felicity said.

Felicity and Zeke looked in the direction of the barking and suddenly the mastiff jumped out.

"Oh thank god." Felicity said with a sigh. The mastiff ran up to her and licked her face. "Okay boy, down."

"Hey you think we could ride to the finish line?" Zeke asked.

"Probably," Felicity said. "Although, I don't like the idea of riding a dog like a horse."

"He's actually pretty much bigger than a horse." Zeke said.

"Alright," Felicity said. She petted the mastiff on the head. "Hey boy, think you can get us to the finish line?"

The dog woofed.

"I take that as a yes." Felicity said. Her and Zeke climbed onto the dog. The dog sniffed the air then took off.

…...

Meanwhile on the porch, Ethan was sitting in a chair drinking some lemonade while Willis fanned him. Suddenly his walkie talkie cackled to life.

"Ethan come in," Allison said from the walkie talkie.

Ethan held the device up to his ear. "Yes, what is it?"

"We have a problem…" Allison said.

…...

Ethan was now in the basement with Dan and Allison. The basement was rather large with one wall was partially covered in TV screens of multiple sizes. Below the TV's was a desk with varies buttons and switches and dials. This was all to the left of the stairs that lead to the outside. On the wall opposite to the stairs were a few lockers and crates. In the opposite side of the room from the TV screens were four beds, each had a curtain that would enclose a small area around each bed for privacy, over the beds were the names of the employee's and a few personal items for the interns.

"What is it Al?" Dan said glaring at Allison

Allison glared back at him and turned to Ethan. "One of the storage crates has been broken into."

"Which one?" Ethan asked.

"The one with the armor from the paint ball challenge." Allison said.

Ethan walked over to the crates and looked in the one that was open. "Was anything taken?"

"Yes, The armor pieces that were modified to fit Andrew." Allison said.

"Why would they take that?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Allison said.

Dan thought for a moment then spoke. "Yeah, it's weird. I mean Andrews armor wasn't even on top."

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"I mean I think someone broke into that crate for that specific armor." Dan said. "The armors were put in there by order of when they were brought back to the back patio after they were taken out. There were at least six other armor sets on top of Andrew's. Plus they weren't the heaviest but they certainly weren't the lightest."

"But why would they choose Andrew's armor specifically?" Allison asked.

…...

Confessional:

Ivan. *holding the chest piece of the armor.* "it's amazing! Andrew and Ethan have exactly the same basic body shape. I'd imagine that this armor would fit as snugly on Ethan as it would on Andrew."

…...

"How did they get in the basement anyway?" Ethan asked. "Wasn't there a large lock on the door?"

"Yeah," Allison said. "And it was locked when I got here."

"Then how'd they get in?" Ethan said.

"Well… my key didn't fit at first." Allison said.

"So someone picked the lock?" Dan said.

"I guess," Allison said.

"But who…" Ethan said.

…...

Confessional:

Ivan. *laughing maniacally*

Dan. "Okay why are beating around the bush? We all know Ivan did this. He stole the collar from the last challenge. And he stole the armor during this challenge. I know it's him because he's the only contestant not to return to the porch, that and he's revealed his actions in the confessionals. I don't know why Ethan lets him stay here; he's going to regret keeping him in the game."

…...

At the third part of the race the six were waiting for their turn to race.

Kent was stretching and doing a few other warm up exercises. "Hope you guys are ready to lose."

"In your dreams!" Red exclaimed.

Suddenly Rick rushed out of the woods with the poodle in closing in on him. He tagged Kent and continued running, with the poodle on his tail.

"Later chumps!" Kent exclaimed as he rushed off.

Then Logan ran out of the woods with the Doberman following him. Logan tagged Red who then ran off after Kent.

"It looks like both teams have a member in the last part in the race." Ethan said, having returned from the basement.

Suddenly the mastiff ran out of the woods with Zeke and Felicity on its back. The two got off the dog and ran to their teammates and tagged them.

"And Red team has all members in the last length of the race!" Ethan announced. "Blue team better catch up."

A few seconds later Stan and Devon rushed out of the woods and tagged Jasper and Eric. The two ran into the woods.

"And Blue teams on the move!" Ethan announced.

Kent and Red were in the lead with Grady, Jasper and Eric in their dust and lagging behind was Tobias.

Kent and Red managed to cover a lot of ground in a matter of seconds and were only three fourths of the way to the finish line.

"They're having it too easy," Ethan said.

"Not for long." Dan said and pressed a button on his remote.

Holes started to appear in the ground. Most of the contestants almost fell into them but managed to avoid them.

Ethan glared at Dan.

"What?" Dan said. "Sorry about ruining your precious lawn." He lifted his remote and pressed a button.

A tower of flames came out of one of the holes and Red nearly ran right into it. "Whoa!" he exclaimed and went around.

Kent and Red were only a few feet away from the finish line. The two picked up the pace and managed to cross the finish line at the same time.

"Red and Blue team both have a member to finish the race!" Ethan announced. "Remember, the team that has all its members cross the finish line wins."

Grady and Jasper were three fourths done with the race and were neck to neck. A boxing glove popped out of one of the holes and hit Jasper in the stomach.

Grady took advantage of his good luck and picked up the pace and crossed the finish line.

"And Red team has two members across the finish line!" Ethan announced.

Jasper recovered and crossed the finish line.

"And so does Blue!" Ethan announced. "The next constant to cross the finish line wins the challenge for their team."

Eric was half way through the yard while Tobias was only a fourth of the way. The two picked up their pace.

Eric wasn't watching where he was going and fell into one of the holes. Tobias took advantage of the situation and passed Eric.

Eric climbed out of the hole and ran as fast as he could. They were three fourths of the way there and it was neck and neck.

Eric was trying to out run Tobias but the boy was able to keep up. Suddenly water burst out of the ground and hit Tobias and sent him soaring. Tobias landed a few feet away.

Eric laughed at him, then a wooden pole popped out of one of the holes and he ran right into it.

This gave Tobias time to catch up, pass Eric and put some distance between them. Eric recovered and ran after Tobias.

Eric caught up to Tobias and the boys were only a few feet from the finish line.

"This is going to be close." Ethan said.

Eric passed Tobias and Tobias made a daring leap for the finish line. And…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobias crossed first.

"Tobias has crossed the finish line!" Ethan announced. "Red team breaks their losing streak!"

Red team cheered while Blue team sighed in defeat.

"Sorry guys," Eric said.

"It's alright man," Devon said and patted him on the back.

"Ha, losers!" Jasmine said to Blue team and formed an L with her fingers.

"How can they stand that girl?" Patty asked.

Kent was whooping and laughing. "In your face's!" he then turned to his team with a large smug smile on his face. "At least now we know what's been holding this team back." He looked at Mort.

"C'mon you can't blame Mort." Felicity said. "It was just dumb luck that we won."

"Yeah," Tobias said. "It was pure luck."

Kent scoffed. "Whatever,"

"Attention, attention please," Ethan said. "I would like to announce the twist."

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"Well this is only for Blue team but I think Red team will appreciate this." Ethan said. "Blue team, during the elimination ceremony you will not be able to vote for those who participated in the race, because they are safe."

Patty and Nick gasped and Mort's eyes widened in shock.

"But wait what would have happened if Red team lost?" Felicity asked. "We only have Mort sitting out."

"Then he would have been eliminated automatically," Ethan said. "With no ceremony,"

Mort's knees grew wobbly and he fell to them.

"Oh, Mort," Felicity said.

"Low blow dude," Zeke said.

"Well time to finish things up," Ethan said. "Red team you are free to do what you please, you are safe. And as for Blue team. You may want to make plans."

…...

Confessional:

Felicity. "Poor Mort,"

Zeke. "Mort doesn't need that, he's unconfident as it is. This is just the straw that broke the camel's back."

Kent. "Told you I wasn't no loser. Carter just lost our bet and he's going to have to do a lot of ass kissing."

Carter. "Good, now it's time to manipulate the votes which shouldn't be hard. My only complaint about losing is that now I have to suck up to Kent."

…...

Carter was sitting in his room with Becker (who was bandaged up) and Carl. Carter was sitting on his bed deep in thought while Carl and Becker stood watching him.

"What are you doing?" Becker asked.

"Waiting," Carter said.

"Waiting for what?" Becker asked.

Suddenly the bedroom door banged open and standing in the door way was Logan.

"Oh," Becker said.

Logan entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He made a bee line for Carter and picked him up by the collar.

"Who do you want us to vote for?" Carter said.

"Nick," Logan said without hesitation.

"Fine then," Carter said. He looked at Becker and Carl. "Gentlemen were voting for Nick tonight."

Becker and Carl nodded nervously. Logan grunted and set Carter down then left.

"Jeez," Becker said. "Were not actually going to vote with that guy are we?"

"Of course we are." Carter said.

"But why?" Carl asked.

"Nick doesn't belong here." Carter said. "in the few days he's been here he's sprained his ankle, a st Bernard got him drunk and the medic mentally scared him."

"I don't know…" Becker said.

Carter put his hands on Becker's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Listen, it is for the best that we vote off Nick. He'll be able to stay at the playas without any worries."

Becker sighed. "Okay,"

…...

Confessional:

Becker. "Carter makes a good point… but I don't know this feel's wrong."

Carter. "Logan's suggestion makes no difference. I would have suggested Nick anyway, I honestly believe he just doesn't belong here, he'll be safer at the playa… although I wonder why Logan hates him so much."

Logan. "Nick will pay for his mutiny in the paint ball challenge."

…...

Becker and Carl left Carter's room and Carter followed them out. Standing out in the hall, Devon was leaning against the wall. He spotted Carter and ran up to him.

"We need to talk," Devon said.

"What about?" Carter asked.

"The elimination ceremony," Devon said. "I want to make sure octavo isn't the one to go."

"How come?" Carter asked.

"Because I feel as though I can reach out to him and pull him out of his depression." Devon said.

"You're a good man," Carter said.

"I asked a few of or other teammate and they said they were voting for Octavo." Devon said.

"Well, were not," Carter said. "Were voting for Nick."

"Nick? That sweet guy?" Devon asked.

"I don't know if we can call him sweet…" Carter said then shrugged. "But anyway, I'll get some people to help keep Octavo safe."

"Thanks man," Devon said.

…...

Confessional:

Devon. "I have to admit, I'm not all for voting for Nick, but beggers can be choosers. Besides Nick will… probably be safer at the playa."

…...

The members of Blue team had gathered in the dining room. Those who were immune were calm but a little nervous. Those who were up for elimination were not so calm. Carl was a bit nervous, as was Nick, Octavo didn't give a damn, and Herman was as cool as can be.

Ethan entered the room. "Welcome Blue team to your first elimination ceremony. I have to say I didn't think you would ever make it here before the merge." Ethan chuckled. "Well, you know what you must do, enter the booth and write down the name of you least favorite teammate. Remember only the four who sat out are eligible for elimination. Red why don't you start us off this evening?"

Red nodded, stood up and went in the voting booth.

…...

Later Dan came into the dining room with a piece of paper. He handed it to Ethan and ran out.

"We have the results." Ethan said. Ed came out of the kitchen with a wheelie table with twelve covered meals.

"A little reminder," Ethan said. "If you receive a meal that means you're safe, if you don't receive a meal you have been eliminated and must pack your things, step out onto the porch and enter the limo of losers."

Everyone was silent for a moment taking this all in.

"First, those who are safe due to the twist…. Carter, Becker, Patty, Stan, Logan, Devon, Jasper, Eric and Red."

Ed pushed the cart to each of the mentioned contestants and gave them their meal. The ones without a meal were Carl, Nick, Octavo and Herman. Obviously.

"Gentlemen only two of you have received votes." Ethan said. "Those who didn't receive any votes are….. Herman and Carl."

Ed gave them their meals.

"Nick, Octavo, this is the final meal." Ethan said. Nick looked worried while Octavo looked bored.

"the final meal goes to…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Octavo,"

Nick gasped and so did Patty.

"I'm sorry Nick but it's time for you to go." Ethan said.

Nick sighed and looked down glumly.

…...

Nick stood on the porch with his luggage. Blue team stood on the porch with him.

"Sorry man," Devon said.

"Yeah sorry," Becker said.

Nick sighed; Patty came up to him and hugged him. "Oh I'm so sorry Nick."

Nick blushed and Carter saw this.

…...

Confessional:

Carter. "What have I done…"

…...

The limo arrived and Nick got in. he waved to his team as it drove off.

Ethan stood on the porch, smiling. "And that concludes tonight's episode. Tune in tomorrow for more action and more drama and some more bickering here on…

"TOTAL!

"DRAMA!

"MANSION!"

…...

Votes

Red. "I don't know man, Octavo just seems like he doesn't want to be here." (Octavo)

Herman. "I vote for Nick, I don't think this is the best place for him." (Nick)

Eric. "Carter walked up to me and asked me to vote Nick. He makes a good point, but I still feel bad." (Nick)

Nick. "Octavo's scary…" (Octavo)

Carter. "Sorry, Nick but we mustn't prolong the inevitable." (Nick)

Stan. "Devon came to me and asked me to vote for Nick, I don't know why he wants Octavo to stay but I owe him for… calling him that word…." (Nick)

Patty. "I'm afraid Nick might end up getting voted off for his shyness. Hopefully Octavo will go instead of him." *she blushes* (Octavo)

Carl. "Nick, Carter makes a good point." (Nick)

Becker. "I vote Nick, because… I have to make sure I win… for Yams." (Nick)

Jasper. "Carter makes a good point, so I vote Nick… if only Red weren't immune. He needs to mind his own business." (Nick)

Octavo. "me," (Octavo)

Devon. "Nick, sorry buddy," (Nick)

Logan. "Nick, you are my first victim but not my last. Soon I will win this game soon." (Nick)

Results

Nick. 9

Octavo. 4

…...

Next time: someone is trying to break into the mansion and its… the contestants? Next time.

…...

END

…...

Red team

Zeke: The music fan

Andrew: The dapper fellow

Grady: The caveman

Felicity: The sane vegan girl

Jasmine: The bitch

Kent: The in it to win it athlete.

Mort: The low confidence fat guy.

Ivan: The mad scientist.

Tobias: The level headed boy.

Rick: The cool guy.

….

Blue team

Red: The westernized ninja.

Herman: The beach bum.

Eric: The American snowboarder.

Carter: The child prodigy.

Stan: The hip hop artist.

Patty: The rumor spreader.

Carl: The nerd.

Becker: The bird boy.

Jasper: The samurai.

Octavo: The grim guy.

Devon: The city slicker.

Logan: The antagonist.

…

Employees

Ethan: The host/ a Chris in a suit.

Ed: The Swedish chef.

Dufresne: The silent medic.

Willis: The loyal butler.

Dan: The tech expert.

Doc: The tech ninja.

Allison: the kind intern.

….

Eliminated

1. Martin: the absent minded book worm.

2. Xenos: the Chinese mystic.

3. Erwin: The thoughtful mute.

4. Nick: The shy guy.

…

Authors note.

Nick bites the dust. He was a character who was shy and had just everything go wrong for him. Worst of all he happened to make enemies with the main villain of the story, Logan. He also had a crush on Patty. I gave him such a large story line so that way I could misdirect you into thinking octavo would be eliminated, hopefully I was successful. But another reason I had him eliminated was so I could show you Carter wasn't the villain, by seeing his crush with Patty he realized he made perhaps a grave mistake. But any way don't worry were not done with Nick just yet, we'll see him soon in the TDM version of the Arthur and Molotov show…

Anyway merry Christmas or whatever holiday is coming up when you read this. And I hope you enjoy the story.

P.S. vote for your favorite character on my profile… please.

Justagamer1.


End file.
